Ah My Goddess! Goddess Up Above! The Tv series
by Candycane loves Legalous
Summary: This is a little different for me so bare with me, Urd and this other guy that I made,Daisuke are bad! I chose it to be a tv series instead of just a narrative story. I hope you enjoy it! Please read the whole thing! Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Ah MY Goddess

                     Goddess up above- the tv series

Belldandy

Urd

Skuld

Keiichi

Morgan Le Fay

Daisuke 

Candi

Devin

Alex

Jim

Helen

Martin

Nick

Peorth

Mahler

Banpei-Kun rx

Senbee

Morisato

Tamiya-sem-pai

Ootaki-sem-pai

Mishima Suyako

Aoshima  Toshiyuki

Hasegawa Sora

Kristen

INFORMATION ON THE SERIES :

            Well this story will tell you how we got the goddess to us. Well we live in a run-down Inn that my uncle bought and we ( with my uncle's help) turned the old run-down Inn into a Harper College dorminators, one block from the campus. There are 16 of us living there until the goddess arrive. We are all friends: Keiichi, Morgan, Devin, Alex, Jim, Helen, Martin, Nick, Megumi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko, Aoshima, Hasegawa , Kristen and I. When the goddess do arrive then there are 24 total of us. Let's see how we all get along.

                                    CHARACTERS INFORMATION:

Keiichi- level 3, Room # 325, is about 21 years old, goes to Harper is getting his computer degree, very friendly. Morgan La Fay- level 2, Room # 200, is about 21 years old, goes to Harper is getting her secretary degree, but is very shy and quiet. Devin- level 3, Room # 300,  is 21 years old, goes to Harper for her Elementry teacher degree, is very very hyper, Nick's girlfriend, likes to talk on the phone for hours. Alex- level 1, Room #120, is 20 years old, kinda hyper, Candi's boyfriend, is in the air force. Jim- Level 2, Room #255, 19 years old, he works and doesn't go to school, he works at the convience store as bagboy and carts, he is always friendly and hyper, Helen's boyfriend. Kristen- level 2, Room #205, is 19 years old, works only at a office as  a secretary, hyper when everyone else is but kinda shy but when she gets to know you she's cool. Helen- Level 1, Room #125, 21 years old, goes to Harper for her radio broadcasting degree, works at a different convience store is very friendly and hyper, Jim's girlfriend. Martin- Level 2, Room #210, 20 years old, very hyper, is in the airforce with Alex. Nick- Level 3, Room # 305, 20 years old, goes to Harper for his teaching degree, Devin's boyfriend, kinda shy, hyper when he gets to know everyone. Morisato Megumi- We call her Megumi, level 3, Room # 30, 20 years old, Keiichi's sister, goes to Harper for her secretary degree, very peppy, is a cheerleader. Tamiya Sempai- We call him Tamiya, level 3, Room # 355, 19 years old, a football star at Harper, is always hyper and has a thing for Megumi. Belldandy- sometimes we call her Bell, level 2, Room # 225, 21 years old, Goes to Harper on the foreign exchange program, she is first class, second category, unlimited , her domain is the Present, she is from The Relief Goddess Office, she is a Holy Bell in Angel form. Urd- level 2, Room # 230, she is 24 years old, she's from The Relief Goddess Office, her class is grade 2, Restricted, limited, her domain is The Past in Angel form, she is world of Elegance, she stays home and works out of the house, she is a secretary at out house. Skuld- level 1, Room # 135, is 12 years old, is Belldandy's and Urd's younger sister, she goes to high school, from the Relief Goddess Office, her class grade is 2, first class, limited lincense, her domain is The Future, her Angel degree is Nobile Scarlet. Peorth- level 2, room # 220, is 25 years old, is from the Earth Assistance Center which also works with the Relief Goddess Center, her class is grade 1, second class, unlimited lincense, her domain is Forever, her angel status is Georgeous Rose, she still works at the Earth Assistance Center but she comes back and forth. Mahler- Level 1, Room #100, is 30 years old, she is a demon that came to us from where Belldandy saved her from getting killed, she is a lazy bones of the whole group. Banpei- Kun Rx- level 1 , Room #105, he protects us and the property. Senbee-  level 2, Room #215, he is a demon and he works at the Haunted House. Daisuke- Level 1, Room #130, is part demon and Human, works as a tour guide at the museum downtown. Ootaki Sempai- we just call him Ootaki, level 3, Room #360, 19 years old, goes to Harper getting his Electronics degree, Boyfriend of Sayoko. Mishima Sayoko- We call her just Sayoko, Level 3, Room #365, 20 years old, goes to Harper  for her fashion degree, very nice but wants to take Keiichi away from Belldandy ( which you'll find out later) girlfriend of Ootaki. Aoshima Toshiyuki- We call him Aoshima, level 3, Room #370, 19 years old, very rich, his father would like us to sell the dormintory to his father so he can turn it into a parking lot (after all the work we did) but we don't, he goes to Harper to get his Electronics degree. Hasegawa Sora- We call her Sora, level 2, Room # 260, 19 years old, goes to Harper to get her computer degree, kinda quiet but will get to know you know her she will open up, hyper when knowing everyone. Candi – Level 1, Room # 110, 20 years old, goes to Harper for her Elementry school teacher degree, very friendly and hyper. 


	2. Eposide 1

A/N- hey everyone I'm back in action. Sorry this was so long for an update but a lot has happened this summer. But I'm back hope you like this story, I have been working on it for a long time. Ok please R/R and on with the story.                

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ _^ _^ _^_^_^ _^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Episode 1: What the…… Who Invited the Goddess? 

            It is about 11am in the morning and everyone is running around like crazy. Keiichi, Morgan, and Kristen keep on running into each other in the hallway and the stairs. Candi, Helen, and Devin running into each other in the kitchen. Jim is running in and out of the laundry room, jumping up and down, and waiting for his work shirt and apron to be done in the dryer. Alex, Martin and Nick are fighting over who gets in the bathroom next, but then Megumi sneaks in and slams the door on the guys, they realize what happens and start banging on the door, yelling for her to hurry up. Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko and Aoshima are running into the garage and taking off on their bikes, waving goodbye to us, they were heading for the library. Sora is leaning against the beam of the house in the hallway, shaking her head, watching up running around like crazy. I stopped and looked at her funny " What did you mean by that, shaking your head?" Sora said as she was walking off, " All of you guys running around likes scared chickens, why bother?"  I was saying as I was eating breakfast  " Well some people have classes in 2 hours, hey by the way it is 11:30am, don't you have classes yet?"  Sora walked into her bedroom and before she closed the door she said " nope, remember Candi I take night classes, so try to keep it down I'm going back to sleep!" then slams her bedroom door. I say kinda snotty while walking back to my room to get ready for class " oh yeah I forgot!" I walked back out and knocked on the bathroom door while the guys were still arguing "Megumi, can I come in and brush my teeth?" I heard a clicking of the lock on the door and see it open by Megumi " Sure" I walked in and said "thanks" I relocked the door and grabbed the my toothbrush and paste and about to put in my mouth " nice music Megumi" brushing my teeth and bopping my head to the music. She said "thanks" as she was getting dressed and laughing because the guys were still fighting outside the bathroom door. We walked out and I went back to my room to pick up my books and walked down the stairs yelling "Megumi, Kristen, Keiichi, Morgan, Helen, and Devin let's go were are going to be late." While I was putting on some makeup by the front door. "lets go guys I'm giving you 2 minutes to get your butts down here or I'm leaving without you!" They ran down the stairs, but Devin and Morgan tripped and fell down the stairs and made Helen, Keiichi, Kristen, fell over backwards and they all were on top of each other, Alex, Martin, and Nick came to the top of the stairs to see what the noise was. I giggled a little and walked and stood there " oh you guys always don't watch were you are going, do you?" I helped Helen and Morgan up, and then Keiichi grabs my hand and pulls me down on top, laughing, "ok guys, we have to go and get to our classes, can someone help me I can't get up because I have a skirt on?" Nick, Martin, and Alex helped the others and me up. We thanked them, and then ran out saying goodbye to the boys, Devin and I kissed Nick and Alex on the cheek and ran out to walk to school, and Helen found Jim and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then as soon as we ran out Alex did a mad dash and got in the bathroom before the other guys realizes what happened the minute we got out the door Jim grabbed his apron and shirt and ran out of the house and ran past us, kissing Helen on the cheek and since he ran so fast he made the 6 of us spin around. We finally stopped and said "bye to him" because he had to go and get to work her was going to be late!  Jim told us " Alex was spending a long time in the bathroom and Nick and Martin were pounding on the door and yelling at him (and you'll never believe this) Alex turned up the radio in there while he was getting ready for school which he was going to meet up with us later, so was Martin and Nick. We got to Harper a then went into our English class, we walked out afterwards and we all said, " Boring " I said, " well what do we do because we have a 2 hour break?"  Helen looked at her watch " hey I thought we were supposed to meet the others, we're late!"  Everyone looked at their watches looked up and screamed "oh my god!!!" We ran to the cafeteria and saw the others waiting for us all 5 of them with their arms crossed and giving us the evil eye- Nick, Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko and Aoshima. We stopped and said " Sorry, class ran late!" They smiled and said " it was ok come on let's eat I'm starved!" we all said " all right!" We all got something to eat and sitting, talking. I asked Nick " did you ever get your shower?" Nick said " yeah after Martin and Alex took their sweet time and that made me late for shop class." The girls laughed a little then Devin spoke up " why don't you get up earlier or do it the night before like some of us?" We all agreed with Devin. Nick said, " Ok guys stop picking on me!" We laughed and the girls and I looked at our watches, realizing that we only had a few minutes to get to volleyball class and we still had to change, we said " bye" to everyone else and changed in the building where the cafeteria was and ran for it, we just made it when they were picking teams whew! Devin, Helen, Megumi, Morgan, Kristen, Sayoko and I got to be on the same team. We won and since we had no more classes we took a shower and walked home, we got home and changed to our old clothes and started cleaning the house since it was our turn to it. The others came home and we decided instead of making dinner because it was 8pm. We voted for pizza delivery. I picked up the phone and started to dial but that is when the guys decided to start screaming and tickling attacking us and chase the girls with pillows and water guns. Helen bumped into me while I was dialing I must have hit a wrong button because the voice on the other end scared me half to death! I froze up and my face went white, the guys stopped when I dropped the phone and fainted. Alex picked it up and heard on the other end "hello, this is the Goddess Help Center, How can we help you? Hello?"  Alex said, "Hi, my girlfriend must have hit the wrong button we were trying to order a pizza!" The lady on the other side and said "my Peorth, what is your emergency that you need the goddess help?"  Alex was screaming in the phone " We were just trying to order pizza? Do you guys understand?" Then Peorth said " ok what is your address?" Alex looked at the phone weirdly, sighing and said " 1305 North Parade Road" then hung up. Alex went up next to me and picked me up and put me on the couch. I woke up a couple of minutes later and asked, "what happened?" Alex told me that I fainted! I told everyone "the last thing I remember is not calling the pizza place I called this goddess hotline!" Everyone couldn't believe it! I got up and called the pizza place and ordered 2 pizza's- one vegetarian and the other one was all sausage and pepperoni! I got at the phone and asked Alex "what happened next?" Alex said " nothing I just laid you on the couch and then you woke up!" Kristen said, " Why did you call the so called goddess?"  I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders " I didn't mean too I hit a wrong button when I was dialing and that's when I got them! Alright who started the fight?" I said grabbing a water gun and spraying the guys then running upstairs. The girls grabbed the other water guns, sprayed the guys and followed me upstairs to hide. The guys said " hey" looking around and saw we all took the water guns and they had to grab the spray bottles and chased after us. They went around the corner and we sprayed them, then ran down the stairs, the 8 of us hide in the closet we all tried to stay quiet when we heard footprints above us and they stopped I front of the closet. After a while I said " I don't hear them anymore!" whispering. I opened the door slowly and all of a sudden I heard a THUD I looked around the side of the closet door and saw Alex knocked out on the floor and the guys all kneeling down trying to wake him up. I yelled " oh my god, did I do that?" kneeling down with tears in my eyes. "Poor Alex look at that bump on his forehead! Did he even see the door opening?" I asked. Martin shook his head and said " nope, he was telling us to be quiet so we can speak up on you guys!" I got up ran to the bathroom, wet a towel, walked back and put it on his forehead and put a pillow under his head, then the doorbell rang. Devin jumped up and down, ran to the door, shoved the money in the pizza delivery guys hand, grabbed the pizza's and slammed the door and walked to the kitchen putting the pizza boxes down and grabs a slice and starts to eat. " Devin, how could you eat now?" I said. I look and the others are in the kitchen eating pizza, I didn't eat I waited for Alex to wake up. It was getting late and everyone was heading for bed, now I was getting worried he hasn't woken up for 2 hours, Martin and Nick told everyone they were going to stay up with me and wait for Alex to wake up. Devin said "ok goodnight" giving Nick a kiss. I said " guys you don't have to stay up with me. I'll be fine." Martin and Nick said " nah its fine, I won't be able to sleep while my 2 friends are down here." I said, " oh ok" Martin sat next to me Indian style on the floor; Nick did the same on the other side. After a while I started to fall asleep and almost fell on Nick who was already asleep sitting up! I woke up before I leaned against him I told him sorry and stretched. " You know Martin    I wish he would wake up I'm so worried." I said. Nick woke up and both guys gave me a hug. Nick said " he will don't worry, you look tired Candi, why don't you go to sleep?" I said, "Nah I'm fine."  I started falling asleep, looking over to Nick who just fell asleep, laying on his side on the floor, I yawned and stretched again closing my eyes and then I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up I was being poked and pinched by Devin, I looked up and saw why!  Nick was snoring away still lying on his side, I was lying against Nick's side and Martin was lying on me and asleep. I turned bright red, jumping up, making Martin fall backwards hitting his head on the coffee table and waking up and rubbing his head asking "what the hell is all this yelling?" I was stuttering looking at all the girls behind Devin, I looked down to where we left Alex and he was gone! Martin stood up next to me, kicking Nick's back to wake him up; he woke seeing Devin yelling at me. I stopped her and said "Devin, you ought to trust me better then that! Nothing happened both guys stayed up with me watching Alex, by the was where is he? I can't believe you don't trust me." I said walking off and looking back at Martin, Nick and the girls walking into the kitchen except for Helen and Kristen and Devin with tears in my eyes, whispering " that really hurt Devin some friend." I started really crying and ran to my room, plopping on my bed, bawling. Downstairs Helen and Kristen were trying to decide whether or not to check up on me Nick stood up and said "girls why don't you let her settle down." They nodded their hands and walked to the kitchen and sat down to breakfast. Meanwhile Devin and Nick were fighting "I can't believe you like Candi, you are my boyfriend, how dare you make a pass at her!" Martin was yelling at Devin " oh will you stop, nothing happened!" Nick was shaking his head saying and grabbing Devin's shoulders " I can't believe you don't trust me, we sat by her all night, gave her a friends hug from both of us being really worried about Alex, and so what she fell asleep on me so what we were all leaning against each other. Martin and I don't care if she was sleeping against us she's a friend who stayed awake waiting for her boyfriend to wake up and fell asleep in the process, and if you don't believe us then maybe we shouldn't be together. He and Martin both started walking upstairs. Devin said running up the stairs " wait a minute Nick and Martin, I do thrust you guys ok? I am so sorry I just couldn't believe what I saw this morning and never could the rest of everyone! I guess I got a little jealous. Can we still be girlfriend/ boyfriend?" Devin goes and hugs both guys. "Sure" Nick kissed Devin passionately. "Devin, where did Alex go?" Nick asked. Devin said " he's in his room taking a nap something about his head hurting, well no wonder with what happened last night, oh well its breakfast time" Devin skipped down the stairs and walking into the kitchen. Nick yelled to Devin " get out here you." Devin walked to the head of the stairs with coffee in her hands " what do you want now?" Nick sighed and said " Devin, I think you owe Candi an apolize!" both Martin and Nick giving her the evil eye. Devin sighed and said " yeah your right, I really pinched her kind of hard and then yelled at her, making her cry, but she usually doesn't cry, she usually just get mad and fights with me!" Devin standing on the bottom step of the stairs looking at the guys. Nick sighed and looked at Martin and sat down on the stairs. "Devin I think you broke her heart, she thinks you are her sister, all you girls and us as brother and for not trusting her you broke her heart!" Nick said. Meanwhile while the 3 were talking I came out of my room, went into the bathroom, locked the door, got undressed and took a long hot bath, relaxing in the tub, reading my Japanese comic book on my favorite series- Love Hina and listening to my headphones. Devin walking up with Nick and Martin up the stairs and then knocking on my door. Then opening it and looking inside, then slams it and turns around almost white, stuttering,  " Nick, she's not in here at all. Where did she go?" he said wide eyes and looking to Martin, looking back at Devin " you must have really upset her and she's gone somewhere!" Devin thinking out loud pacing " ok where are her favorite spots? The library, the garden and the reading room. Let's get the others to help us!" the guys agreed then Martin spoke "uh Devin I think you better get Alex, remember Candi doesn't know where he is?" Nick said, " I think you should!" Devin said heading for Alex's room " yeah your probably right! Alex is you awake?" Devin knocking on his door, he goes to the door and opens it rubbing his eyes. "Yeah what's up?" Devin started to tear a little and started to stutter " well I got jealous when I saw Candi on Nick's side and Martin on her side sleeping. All 3 were waiting for you to wake up and so I pinched and poked Candi making her wake up, making Martin bump his head on the coffee table and nick then woke up I yelled at her for the position they were in and made her upset but she doesn't usually get upset she mostly yells back, well anyway I wanted to apolize to her and now I can't find her, she disappeared! She was really upset! We thought you and the others could help?" Martin and Nick came around Devin. Nick asked Alex "Hey bro, how's your head?" giving the secret handshakes to Alex. Alex said " not bad, does Candi know I'm awake because when I woke up you guys were in that position and I saw her face all teared stained." Nick said, " Dude, she knows you are awake but she doesn't know how you feel, and yes she was really worried last night, she was crying. She felt so bad about hitting you in the head with the closet door!" Alex rubbing his head " so that's what happened the last thing I remember is telling the guys to be quiet because I knew you girls were in the closet but after that it's a blank, omg we better go find her then where do you want me to start looking?" Alex running out of his room and ready to go and sounding worried looking to Devin. Then Devin said stopping him and the others " I think we better get the others. Come on I think some are in the kitchen!" They ran down the stairs and only found Helen, Kristen and Jim in the kitchen, Devin panting saying, " where are the others? We need your help Candi disappeared" and she told the 3 what happened. Helen's eyes changed colors (she does this when she's mad) screaming, throwing Devin against the wall, the guys got scared to death and running out of the room looking for the others. Helen says "yes we will help you find my close friend, I can't believe you did this to her, how can you not trust her?" Helen letting go and walking out of the kitchen with Kristen right behind her stuttering " why did she do that it wasn't a surprise to us not to me anyway?" Helen stopped and dropped her head and sighing, " no it wasn't a surprise to me but Devin went to far this time I can't believe this! Come on let's look in the garden for her" Kristen said " ok" They went out to the garden. Meanwhile Devin is sighing and trying to recover from Helen's grip then gets up and runs to the backyard and finds Morgan, Megumi, Sayoko, and Sora all sitting on the grass soaking up some sun. Devin ran to them cautionary and told them what happened and if they could help find Candi?" They said " sure" getting up, wiping themselves off and giving Devin a dirty glare. Devin nodded and said, " thanks and could you guys check the public library down the street?" They all turned around and said " sure" then walked to the library to go and find me. Meanwhile the 3 guys found the other 4 guys and told them the story they said, " Sure, I can't believe this why did she do this?" Nick said, " I think it was jealousy, oh well can you guys check the mall please, Candi might be there?" They said "sure" and walked to the mall. Alex, Martin, and Nick caught up with Devin and Kristen and asked " any word from Candi?''  Devin and Kristen stuttered " no nothing"

Nick walked up to Devin and pushed her chin up to see the marks from Helen ad asked her, "Dev, hun what are these marks from?" Devin looked at him and said " Helen, her eyes changed and she got mad and shoved me against the wall did you feel the bump? How bad is it?" Nick felt the bump " it's not so big, that is what you get when you piss off the people who live here!" Devin said " well Helen and Jim, went to look in the garden. Morgan, Megumi, Sayoko and Sora went to the public library to see if they can find her that's her other favorite spots." The others nodded and Nick spoke up " well keiichi, Tamiya, Ootaki, and Aoshima went to the mall to see if they can find her. So Alex, Martin, and I are going to check this library/ reading room! Come on guys!" and they walked Devin and Kristen yelled "ok." Devin spoke "let's check around here again, come on!" Kristen followed her and said "ok." Meanwhile I'm relaxing in the tub reading my comic book and listening to my headphones, and then I got a weird feeling, looking up and saw a face looking at me. I screamed really loud dropping my comic book and headphones, wrapping the towel around and hightailed it out of there, shaking and screaming really loud in the hallway. Alex, Nick, Martin, Kristen and Devin ran from different directions and all asked me "what happened and where were you?" well I wasn't still talking to Devin so I turned to the others, still shaking and said " I was in the bathtub, listening to my headphones reading my new comic book, when I had a weird feeling, looked up and saw a face looking at me and smiling!" turning to Alex. " Alex are you ok, I'm so sorry about that, I was really worried about you with that bump from the door!" I was still shaking Alex gave me a hug and a kiss, " I know you were, I saw your face when I woke up this morning, all tear stained and you fell asleep with Martin and Nick, I already said thanks to them for staying up with you. I'm ok, I'm not mad man are you shaking its ok settle down, I'm here now. Don't worry Candi? Candi?" still holding me, I faint right in his arms. "Candi, omg she fainted, it must have been because of all this worrying about me and the excitement." He said sitting down on the floor with me lying in his lap, passed out. Martin kneeled down and checked my pulse saying "yep she fainted, Alex it might be also, she didn't eat any pizza last night." Nick knelt down too, brushing the hair out of my eyes saying " she was too worried about you, she thought you might be mad when you woke up, she even yelled at the others for not worrying and eating instead!" Alex laughed a little "that's my girl!" Alex stood up carried me and put me on my bed. Kristen watched us and then hide in her room, watching the whole thing, right before Alex closed my door, Devin sighed and started to cry "I forgot about that, she didn't eat at all I guess she is still mad at me!" Devin ran into her room crying. Nick wanted to run after her but decided to help the guys instead. The 3 guys grabbed baseball bats and headed for the bathroom. They slowly opened the door and saw a girl floating in the air, having my earphones on and trying to read my comic book but couldn't because she had it upside down, laughing uncontrabbly, she is about 21 years old, long blond hair, markings on her face and her dress was a long blue and white. The girl looks up at the guys, putting down the comic book and taking off my earphones and says,  "hi my name is Belldandy, I'm from the Goddess Crises Center I was sent here because someone wanted a wish granted?" the guys were speechless, then Alex finally spoke up " you must have been the one my girlfriend was talking to before she fainted that was what scared her, she was trying to call the pizza palace." The guys sighed and put the bats down. "No that was Peorth, the recipients at the Help Center who told me I should come here!" Belldandy said. Alex laughed a little and said, "Well you scared her that's for sure!" Belldandy tilted her head and looked at the 3 guys weirdly. Then floated near the guys, they walked backwards a little tripping over the bats and fell out in the hallway on their backs. Belldandy stopped in the doorway and spoke " why do you back away from me? I'm not going to hurt you?" the guys stood up and Alex said " oh ok we weren't sure, we have never meet a angel that flies that's all, come on I'll introduce you to the others." Belldandy walked near the guys and said, " Ok, sure" they walked to Kristen's room, knocked on the door; Kristen opened it and said "hello" very shyly. Martin smiled and said " Kristen this is Belldandy, the one that scared Candi and she's from the Goddess Crises office, you remember the one Candi froze about?" Kristen came out of her room and bowed, Belldandy bowed too and then giggled. Kristen said " Hi" and they walked to Devin's room and did the same thing. Devin and Kristen walked with Belldnady and the guys and then Alex went to my door and knocked I yelled " yeah what is it? Come in" Alex opened the door, everyone walked in except for Devin, and I waved to everyone " hey what's going on?" looked at Belldandy stuttering "that's the girl that scared me in the tub." Alex gave me a hug and kiss. " Its ok Candi, this is Belldandy and remember tried to call the pizza place last night but you hit the wrong number and called the Goddess Help Center!"  I said " yeah so?" he said "she is from that she thought that a wish was too be granted that's why she's here" I stood and said " ok sorry that was rude of me sorry hi I'm Candi" bowing to her. She bowed back and then I told them I wanted to finish my bath. I walked to the bathroom door and giggled " oh guys and Belldandy please don't sneak up on me ok?" They all laughed and said " ok we won't!" By the time I got back in the bathroom the others came home and Alex, Martin, Kristen and Devin introduced Belldandy to the others. They all said " hi" and bowed then Helen said, " Did you find Candi? None of us did!" Alex said, " She got mad at Devin and ran to soak in the tub Belldandy came in there to say hi and scared her. She ran out and fainted in my arms the woke up a little bit ago and went back in the tub. She'll be out in a bit?" Helen said " ok good!" Everyone went back to what they were doing. Meanwhile I warmed up the water and got in and finished up, ran into my room and got dressed in a yellow long skirt and a t-shirt, went downstairs into the kitchen where some people were giving me hugs! I said "hi" Belldandy was sitting down in one of the chairs drinking tea; I sat next to her  " ok Bell, if you want to live here, we'll have to get you a room." Alex came in and went and sat next to me giving me a sandwich "but Candi, we didn't even ask her if she wants to live here with 8 girls and 8 guys." I said with a full mouth, swallowing some " true but if she does we have empty rooms!" Helen walked around the table and knelt down besides Belldandy " Bell do you want to live here with us? What was your mission?" Belldandy looked at all of us and said " well I was sent here is when Candi called but you all have been so nice to me, I would lie to live here but I would have to call my leader, excuse me?" she got up and ran into the hallway to call her leader, everyone looked at me I stood up and stared in the air, stuttering " you mean as a wish oh my god! All I did was hit one number wrong when you guys were chasing each other! Can't have a genie follow me around, granting all my wishes! I mea I would like it but that's not the point what will the people at school think with things popping in and out of nowhere! And what wishes I don't need any I have everything I really need, friends, boyfriend, clothes, roof over my head." Everyone gave each other hugs the I went back and sat down, putting my hands on my head. Helen and Alex came around patting my back; Helen said, " Its ok Candi, this is sudden." I turned around to both of them and asked, " what would you guys do?" Alex said "I don't know" Helen said " I don't know either, I probably would have to think about it but maybe you can make the wish for her to live here and either go to school with us or get a job?" I was thinking and said, " thanks guys you are the greatest, I think I'll tell her that I'll have to think about it!" nodding my head to everyone I said " well what do you think guys?" Everyone chimed in "great " I said " good, omg, Helen, Alex and I have to go to the grocery shopping before it closes!" looking at my watch, getting up and all of a sudden stopping and looked at each other. "Oh my god, who can watch Belldandy I forgot about her! Devin and Nick can you do it?" Devin and Nick looked at each other, sighed and Nick said "no sorry Candi we can't I promised Devin a picnic today!" I sighed and looked to Kristen, Keiichi, and Morgan they shook their heads "no" I sighed again " Jim, Megumi, Taimiya, Sayoko, Toshiyuki, or Sora please?" They said "nope sorry, we have to get to the library to work on a project for school."  I turned to Ootaki, Mishima I said " please I can't bring her to the store, we still have to teach her earth things if she is going to live here!" They got up and said "sorry we have to go to the store to get some school supplies " and they walked out the door. I watched them all walk out, turned around and sighed, " ok, she'll have to come with us but she has to go in normal clothes. I'm a sorry guy! I can't believe the others wouldn't help!" Alex spoke up " I know and they were all lying, I never am asking them for anything, we all live together why can't everyone help!" as Alex punches the wall. Helen speaks up " those sometimes pain in the neck friends/ roommates" (in real life they are not they are great friends sorry Helen, Kristen, Jim, Devin, Martin, Alex, and Nick it was a plot idea) Belldandy comes back in and her head is down, she quietly looks up at the 3 of us saying " um Candi we have problem, I can't stay here unless you wish me to stay and then I will but otherwise no!" I look at Helen and Alex, they push me a little towards Belldandy, sighs, "ok, cool Belldandy I wish you would live here with us and either go to college or work! Ok? We all wished you would live here!" Belldandy smiled and jumped up and down, like a little kid getting candy, hugging all 3 of us saying, "thank you let me call Peorth and tell her I'm staying, yeah!" She skips and runs to the phone, she starts dialing. I giggle and look out to the hallway and tell her "then your going with Helen, Alex and I to the store to buy food and you will have to change your clothes. Ok?"  Belldandy giggled and said " ok, but why do I have to change, Hey Peorth , Candi  made the wish. I'm staying here and living with 16 people here and trying this thing called college. So I just wanted to tell you bye!" she skipped back to the kitchen and stopped and said " ok Candi what's wrong with this outfit?" twirling around. Helen and I spoke up with Alex shaking his head "it's a little out of this world, no one wears that around here, we wear skirts, shirts, pants and t-shirts like we are wearing." We twirled around. Belldandy looked at us weirdly "huh" she said. Helen and I grabbed Belldandy's wrist and brought her upstairs into my room, I gave her a long sky blue skirt and white long sleeve shirt. I asked Helen "what do you think of those on her?" Helen shook her head saying "good choice" I pushed Belldandy up to the bathroom and said " bell try those on in the bathroom, ok?" she said "ok" locking the door and put on the clothes. Meanwhile Helen and I went downstairs to where Alex was. Belldandy came down a few minutes later and looked at us, twirling around said "well?" I said " it's great on you, what do you think Alex and Helen?" Alex looked at me then Helen and then whistled at Bell, making her blush and came down the stairs. I hit in the stomach, giving him a weird look. Then looked over at Helen and she gave me and Belldandy a thumbs up. We smiled then walked to the store as we were going in Belldandy stopped in the middle of the parking lot and stared at the store her mouth dropped open and you can hear this "wow!" I grabbed her hand because she almost got run over by a car. We grabbed a cart and I said "come on Bell, let's go and one more thing, while you are in public like malls and stores you don't fly, ok? You can fly in the apartment only ok?" Belldandy looked at me strangely "why?" Helen spoke up " no one fly's around in this world just fly in the apartment ok?" Belldandy nodded her head and we went into the store, separated, but before Alex left for the magazine rack some guys that we pasted, whistled at the 3 of us. Which made Alex very jealousy. I looked at him "oh Alex are you jealousy?" he looked down and said "what do you think, hon.? I'm going to check out the magazine rack and got to meet some guys." He started walking away towards the aisle. I said " oh ok Alex see ya later." And looked back to the girls, Belldandy was staring at me asking, "What was that about?" Helen and I looked at each other, giggling I speaking up " ok Bell, that was your first flirting lesson, that is how guys are around here, that's why Alex was jealousy! Do you get it?" Belldandy looked at me, then Helen very weirdly. As we went down a aisle picking out a chicken as we see Belldandy staring at the lobsters, then putting her hand in the tank and pulling out a lobster, we stared at her and turned white and grabbing her wrist. Helen put the lobster back saying "sorry" to the saleslady. Then we walked back to our cart I spoke up "you don't do that Bell." She said "Why? Man I have a lot to learn in this world!" I said "Bell we will teach you don't worry." Bell shaking her head "ok, that's how guys flirt! But how do girls (like us) flirt?" I looked at Helen and she looked at me. I asked Helen after clearing my throat "um Helen do want to take this one?" Helen started walking away from us as she did she said " sure, ok Bell watch this, but don't tell Jim?" she giggled we both said "sure" and watched her go and pick up 2 different packages of Deli Meats and walks sexy up to a busboy and asked "Could you tell me the difference between these 2 different brands of meat?" the guy was speechless, he was stuttering while he was telling Helen, Belldandy and I were giggling a little, she started to walk away saying to the boy "thank you for the information and I think I'll take this one." She walks away and comes back to us and puts the meat in the cart. She smiles and said "see Bell , that is one way. When we get outside Candi will show you the other way, ok?" I smiled and said "sure but don't tell Alex, good going Helen, he watching you!" Helen looked back and waved sexily, smiling. We walked further and the guy that Helen flirted with kept on following us asking "do you need anymore help?" we told him "no but thanks anyway!" he walked off, we finished our shopping, paid the bill and when we walked outside I saw these cute 3 guys, I told the girls  "lesson 2 watch this, this is my scene!" I took the cart, put my sunglasses on and walked on, Helen and Belldandy watching and walking slow. The guys turned around and whistled at me, I looked over, brought my glasses down a little enough to see my eyes and said in a sexy voice "hiyah boys, nice weather huh?" I walked past them and Helen and Belldandy right behind me and the guys whistled at us and stuttered, they followed us ¾ of a way home, and finally offered to carry our bags home, I looked at Helen and gave her a look and whispered " what do you think?" Helen whispered back " go for it, maybe it will teach Alex a lesson? By the way where is he?" I said to the guys " ok sure thanks." Handing my 2 bags to the first guy, Helen and Bell dandy gave their bags to the other 2. I whispered to Helen and Belldandy " he's probably still by the magazine rack or found some of his friends." We started walking halfway home. Alex ran up to us, panting, "why didn't you wait for me girls? Who are these guys?"  I turned around  "oh Alex I'm sorry, I thought I better not bother you, you were talking to your buddies and these guys saw us struggling with these bags so they are helping us why?" He looked from me, Helen, then Belldandy and then walked in front of the guys and said, " ok, I'm here now, so give me the bags and disappear guys!"  Alex grabbed all the bags and yelled at the guys. The guys wouldn't let go, the 3 boys and Alex were yelling at each other on the sidewalk, the girls and I blushed, blushing bright red, we couldn't believe it how Alex was so jealous. I sighed and got in the middle of it, yelling at Alex and the guys and you would not believe what happened! I got punched in the cheek and landed on my knees, tears in my eyes. Alex punched out the guys, grabbed all the bags and ran home. Helen and Belldandy bent down, looking at me trying to settle down, Helen laughed a little and said, " Well I guess your lesson worked halfway Candi! Hey are you ok? Your shaking?" I looked at Helen and started to cry " shut up Helen, I'm hurt look at this." Pointing to my bruise on my cheek from Alex, I continued, " how do you think I feel? I'm going to kill him, can you believe he left us here?" Helen helped me up and we hugged, I told her "I'm sorry I guess I'm just hurting, sorry about yelling at you, I'm not going to let him come with us again, that's for sure. Wait a minute its Kristen, Devin and Martin's turn next time, come on girls let's go home so I can take care of this bruise and Alex! Well Belldandy did you learn some things besides the one thing that I did?" Belldandy nodded " yep, thanks girls." Smiling we all "awed" and hugged, and continued walking home. Meanwhile Alex comes running in passing Devin, Nick, Martin, Kristen and Jim. They wondered why he is running so fast with all the bags. They followed him in the kitchen and Devin asked, " why do you have all the bags and where are the girls?" Alex stopped, turning around looking at them his head fell down, he sighed and sat down on a chair with his head in his hands "well there where these 3 guys helping them I got mad and yelled, grabbing the bags and punched out the 3 guys the first time then I accentely punched Candi and then ran for it, oh am I in trouble when candi gets home!" Devin grabbed his shirt top huffing mad yelling "why did you punch Candi, is she ok?" Alex was shaking now in her hands and very scared, he knows Candi's and Devin's attitude are there same, he stutters " I don't know she was on her knees when I left and I told you it was an accident!" Martin grabbed his shirt top from Devin and lifted Alex off the chair, so they were face to face "you are a***hole how dare you do that to Candi, if you hurt her your dead meat buddy, she stayed up all night when she was worried about you, remember that!" Kristen ran out upset and sat in the living room, Jim followed her and sat by her " hey, what's wrong huh?" She started to cry a little "with this whole thing about the 3 girls and Alex." Jim sighed and gave her a hug "its ok!" patting her. Nick, who was not paying any attention to the argument, looking through the bag for a snack, looked up and asked, "who punched who? What happened? Where are the others? It doesn't take them this long to get home. I'm hungry!" walking over to the guys and tried to reliase Alex asking Martin "what happened that you're doing this to your buddy?" Martin turned his head to face Nick "this a**hole says he accently punched Candi!" Nick said " oh yeah how dare you do that to your girlfriend!" Nick couldn't believe it, he punched Alex out and walked out leaving Alex still in Martin's hands and knocked out, Devin grabbed Martin's, Nick's, Jim's and Kristen's hands and ran out the front door, heading to find us. Meanwhile Helen, Belldandy and I walking home, I was telling Belldandy "sometimes having a boyfriend, doesn't help with flirting sometimes!" Belldandy nodded and looking back at the 3 guys who were still knocked out "is it right to leave those boys on the sidewalk?" Helen looked back and said, " Yeah they'll be fine! How's your cheek Candi?" I looked at the 2 girls and said " it hurts, I'm going to need ice when we get home!" Helen and Belldandy shook their hands and said "poor Candi!" Just then Devin, Martin, Jim, Nick and Kristen came running up to us and was shocked when I saw them, they saw the bruise, by now it was turning purple and it was growing to half the size of my cheek, my right eye was half closed because of the bruise, the right side of my nose was red and bleeding a little bit, they saw it when they ran up. Kristen and Devin asked me " is that from Alex?" I said, dropping my head down "yes, but it was an accident, I got in the middle of the fight, all Helen and I were teaching Belldandy some flirting techniques and I guess Alex got jeasole with those guys helping us carry our bags, but did he have to hit me then leave us here?" Kristen and Devin shook their head and said, "no, he shouldn't have but part of it was your fault!" I said " I know." Nick and Martin walked up to me and gently pushed my head up to see the bruise, with Jim, Martin, Devin and Kristen looking at it. I winched a little, Martin came around us and the guys followed starting to walk home " ohh, now that is going to leave a mark, come on Candi. Let's get you home and get ice on it before it swells up anymore and makes your right eye close, oh by the way Nick punched out Alex already." I walked with them " oh ok I know it was my fault too!" we got in the house then others came and started asking questions about why Alex is humped on the floor, knocked out with a bloody nose and I have this huge bruise almost the size of my cheek and my right eye swollen and half closed. Jim took everyone into the library/ reading room and Kristen followed him in and they told everyone what happened. Martin and Nick instructed me to lie on my left side on the couch and push my hair off my face. The girls sat down on the other couch after grabbing the first aid kit for them and me. They came out of this with miner scratches and small bruises. Nick checked my mouth for broken teeth "no broken teeth, Candi, that's good, you were lucky I know Alex has a hard punch!" Martin went to the fridge and got ice for all 3 of us and gave it to us. Helen used her ice pack for her knees that got scratched because Alex pushed her out of the way before he ran off, Belldandy used hers to put it on her elbows, all stretched out on the floor laying on her stomach with the big bag of ice in front of her with her elbows laying on it. I put mine on my cheek, before I fell asleep I told everyone "thanks!" they said "no prob just try to relax all of you!" we all agreed "ok" Devin asked me "when Alex wakes up, can I punch him out for you, Candi, please?" I looked at her, sleepily, laughing and said " as long as you leave me a piece." She laughed and said " sure" then I fell asleep. Belldandy lay on the floor and Devin and Helen sat on the other couch watching TV. Nick and Martin went to the kitchen and put the food away and when Jim and Kristen came back from the library Martin made the signal "shh she's asleep." To the others they all nodded and said " ok" whispering tip toed out of the room except for Morgan, Megumi, and Sora all sat in front of the couch that I was sleeping on. The rest tiptoed to the kitchen where Nick and Martin where and was talking. Aoshima said, " We all decided that we wanted to beat him up." Jim came in and spoke " hi, Aoshima, Mishima, Keiichi I know you guys want to beat him up, here take a number." Laughing a little. Jim said then " but I'm not getting involved! I don't need the girls after me." The girls- Kristen and Mishima all walked out and sat on the floor watching TV. Helen asked whispering, "What was all that noise in the kitchen?" Kristen whispered back "the guys are taking numbers that Jim made up but he said he isn't involved he doesn't want us after him, to beat up Alex, I guess." Helen said rolling her eyes " oh boy are they going to be in trouble with Candi and us." Mishima whispered, " Why do you think we came out here." Helen and Belldandy giggled a little, thenBelldandy spoke " that's a good idea girls, its safer out here." They nodded their heads and giggled a little. Martin grabbed Alex and tied him to our big oak tree that Jim got stuck in earlier in the backyard. Jim realized it was dinnertime so he made this big batch of chop suey, by the time it was ready all the girls fell asleep in the living room. Belldandy was leaning against Devin, Devin who was leaning on Helen. On the floor Morgan was on her side, Kristen leaning on Morgan, Megumi against Kristen, Mishima leaning against Kristen and Sora against Mishima. Nick and Martin came out and saw us asleep and "awed" whispering and laughing quietly and put blankets on the girls and me. Nick saw me moving around yelling something in my sleep "no don't kill Alex, no" also crying. I get up and punch Morgan and Mishima in the nose, punching Nick in the arm hard, and flipped Martin over the couch; Nick dodges the punch looking at Martin strangely then me. I trip over Sora's legs and fall backwards on the couch and fell silent. Martin came up from behind the couch, shaking a little, whispering to Nick " what the hell? Oh boy, I wonder if Alex had seen this side of her? Man she flipped me hard. How are you Nick? She's quiet again at least." Martin got up and walked near Nick by that time the girls woke up because of my screaming. Morgan and Mishima find their noses bleeding whispering to the guys " what the hell, happened to our noses?" Nick motioned for them to follow them and they went in the kitchen, the guys fixed their noses and told them what happened. They couldn't believe it. Jim yelled " FOOD'S ON!!!" Everyone ran for the kitchen, Martin and Nick came out and said " girls go ahead and eat, we'll wake her up." They agreed and ran to the kitchen. Nick and Martin were arguing over who was going to wake me, they finally decided to do rock, paper, scissors and Martin won- he went behind the couch while Nick went into the kitchen, Helen looked up to see Nick "what happened where is Candi? She hasn't eaten too much for 2 days! " He smiled and sighed  " we took a vote and Martin got to wake Candi up, I know she hasn't eaten too much, she'll come go on and eat." Sitting down next to Helen. She smiled and said " ok" eating. Mean while Martin was shaking me awake " Candi, its time to wake up. Foods on." I woke up and yawned and said "oh really cool, what time is it? How long did I sleep?" Martin laughed came around the sofa and looked at my bruise " it looks better, the swelling went down a little. Let's grab some chop suey before the others eat it all up! It's about 7pm! 3 hours! And did you have a bad dream or something? Because you got up, yelling no don't kill Alex no, punching Morgan and Megumi in the nose, luckily Nick ducked and you tried to punch his arm, but then you flipped me over the couch, fell over Sora's feet and fell silent. Then I woke you up, let's get the food in the kitchen before it gets cold or the others get it." I walked behind him " I don't remember, hmm!" we ate and when we were done, Jim got up and said "I'll do the dishes so everyone go in the living room." We all said "ok" and grabbed our pops, everyone asked me how I feel and I said " fine." I sat down next to Belldandy. We watched TV until 11:30pm everyone else headed for bed except Helen, Jim, Nick, Devin and Kristen, but before the others went upstairs. I looked around and asked "Everyone where is Alex, I wanted to talk to him?" the guys looked at each other then laughed. I stood up looking at them funny. The girls stood up and watched me get mad then they did too. We all crossed our arms and gave them dirty looks. I spoke up '' well why are you laughing?" Nick and Martin stopped, looking scared, Nick spoke " Well, we thought he would be better off tied to the big oak tree in the back, since he was in the doghouse with you!" I ran to him and grabbed him by his shirt top and lifted him off the ground, giving him my pissed off look, plus Devin was right behind me " who's idea was that? It was part my fault too!" nearly strangled Devin pissed, then he spoke up " it was Martins." I dropped Nick and headed for the patio door. Martin got in front of me and blocked me " but remember, he punched you!" pointing to my bruise on my cheek, I rolled my eyes, pushing him out of the way and opening, running outside yelling back " yea by accident, I started the flirting remember?" I stupidly forgot a flashlight, but I stumbled through the backyard, tripping over the laundry basket, almost strangling myself on the clothes line, landing on my back then crawling the rest of the way on my knees, yelling "Alex, where are you? Oww" I put my hand on something sharp and it hurt, crawled to the big tree in the back, start untying Alex and dragging him and tripping and falling over things, getting back in the house, put him on a chair and the girls and I look at his face, arms and screamed I yelled "Guys, what did you do to him? His beautiful face!" the rest of the girls were yelling at them. Nick and Martin laughed and said "we took care of him for you since he hit you!" the girls and I gave them all dirty looks; they stopped laughing and just looked scared. Helen and Devin slapped their boyfriends and all the girls headed upstairs. I grabbed Nick and Martin's face and stared in their eyes. "You better watch it from now on! Now I want him fixed up, got it?" Jim spoke up shaking "I wasn't involved in this at all Helen and girls." I nodded and said, "Ok Jim thanks!" Helen said, "Sorry for the slap I love ya good night." She gave him a kiss and a hug. He said, " I forgive you and goodnight hon and girls!" and watched her walk upstairs. I kissed the uncouncess Alex, giving the guys except for Jim a dirty look, then ran up the stairs, tears in my eyes and went to my room. Getting ready for bed, saw Jim go by, waved to him and said "goodnight" he said " goodnight back" I slammed my door, getting in bed and wrote in my diary and cried myself to sleep. Meanwhile Jim went to bed, downstairs in the living room, Martin and Nick turned to each other and Nick stuttering "guys, I think we really upset them, did you see Cand's face? I think we ought to make this up to her but how?" keiichi walked up to where Alex was sitting and about to fall off, grabbing him and putting him on the couch, then looked up and said " I have wrongly been accused I did nothing, its up to you guys I'm going to bed goodnight." Nick went off to the couch and was hitting Alex in the face to wake up, it didn't work he was out cold, Martin ran to the kitchen, put some ice in a towel and put it on Alex's face. He stopped Nick " Nick, its not working I know let's carry him upstairs and put him on a extra bed in Candi's room that will be a nice surprise for her in the morning. She should be asleep by now, I'll go and look." Keichi and Martin walked up the stairs and Keiichi went to bed. Martin knocked on my door, but I didn't hear it because I was asleep. He opened it and saw my back to the door, he walked to the other side of my bed turning on the light, saw me sleeping hugging the stuffed bear that Alex won for me at the fair, the picture from of him and my diary by my feet. Martin shook her head and whispered "poor girl, cried herself to sleep." Grabbing the pictures frame out of my arms so I don't hurt myself and put it back on my shelf. He turned out my light and walked out, closing the door behind him softly. He walked down the stairs and told the others what he saw " you guys, wouldn't believe it, she cried herself to sleep, holding the teddy bear that Alex won for her at the fair and squeezing the picture frame, poor girl." Shaking his head. Nick spoke up "see we did really upset her! She never cries herself to sleep." Martin spoke up "I took the picture frame and put it back on her shelf and it looked like she wrote in her diary before she fell asleep!" Aoshima shook his head " I can't believe what you guys did to poor Candi, I think you broke her heart." Everyone grabbed Alex and climbed the stairs. They got to my room Nick, Martin and Tamiya grabbed the extra bed and opened my door, Ootaki helped the set up the bed and Tamiya turned on the light so the guys would be able to see. The guys came in and put Alex down and put a blanket over him. All the guys looked at me sleeping and whispered " aww she sleeps like a baby."  They all awed and Ootaki fixed my blanket and turned out the light and everyone whispered "goodnight" and walked out of my room, closing the door. They all said "goodnight" to each other and went to their rooms and went to bed. The screen goes black then the camera shows the faces of everyone sleeping and goes black again someone's handwriting appears and in cursive writes "THE END" the credits roll and shows that I wrote it, everyone's name, and goes black screen. My voice comes on and the screen says " In the next eposide. The screen shows the people- Alex and everyone else and I. "will Alex wake up? Will he forgive me? Will we all get in a fight over it? What will happen next? Will we get more goddess? Find out in the next episode- Questions, Answer's and Fights? Hope you come back and hope you liked this episode! Bye now!" and the episode ends.             


	3. Eposide 2

                        Episode 2: questions, Answers and fights?

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

A/N-sorry this took so long, been busy with school starting, anyway I hope you like this and I'll post as much as I can. Please R/R. Thanks bye

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ _^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

            From the first episode- the camera shows scenes from the last episode, my voice comes on and says, "Last time on Ah my Goddess, goddess up above." Showing everyone's pictures. " I try to call the pizza guy the guys and girls decided to spray each other with the squirt guns, making Helen bump into me by accident, I called the goddess center and got a weird lady on the phone, I fainted and Alex talked to the lady and waited for me to wake up! I woke up and then we started play fighting again. The girls and I ran upstairs and hid in the closet, then when I thinking its safe we came out, I opened the door and hit Alex in the forehead and knocked him out cold, everyone went to bed except for Martin, Nick and I stayed up all night to wait for him to wake up. The next morning Devin starts fighting with me about the way we layed; I got upset and ran to my room. Downstairs Devin, Nick and Martin yelled at each other for a while. I went to take a bath. Devin went to my room to apolize but I wasn't there. Everyone ran around like crazy looking for me. I was in the bathroom and then saw someone looking at me funny, I ran out and everyone hears me and runs to me, I say sorry to Alex about the night before, shaking and then fainted. They go in with baseball bats, they meet a goddess from the goddess help center Helen, Bell, Alex and I go to the store and Helen and I teach Bell some flirting techniques as we are walking home without Alex some boys offer to carry our bags we let them and Alex came running and tried to grab the bags the guys didn't want to let go, they got in a fight, Alex tires to punch the boys out on the sidewalk but I step in and I get punched in the cheek and I fall to my knees. Alex punched the guys out and grabbed the bags and ran home leaving us out on the sidewalk. The others didn't like what Alex told them so Nick punched him out and Devin, Martin, Jim and Kristen ran to find us. They did and Nick took care of my bruise, I fell asleep. Meanwhile the guys except for Jim tied Alex to a tree outside and beat him up. I woke up and found out what happened was mad and was the other girls. We went to our rooms and fell asleep. Meanwhile the guys except for Jim was thinking of a way to make it up to me and the others, they decided to put the uncounces Alex up on the roll-a-way bed in my room, the guys did and then went to bed. On with the episode.

            We see the dorminatories – it was painted white with a brown roof. We pan up over the house and go to the backyard and the camera goes and finds Keiichi, he turns around and waves his name appears. Then the camera finds, Morgan Le Fay sneaking around the corner, she blushes and waves, her name appears, and then she disappears. The camera looks for Kristen and finds her sitting in the grass listening to her CD player, sunbathing, and with her eyes closed her name appears. The camera looks over to the right and sees Martin, Alex and I were playing with the Squirt Guns, sneaking around the yard the camera finds all 3 of us, we smile and wave our names appear, it disappears, I appear from behind the bushes and get Alex soaked, giggling and hiding again. Alex screams and the tries to soak me but missed and hits Martin, but Martin ducks quickly and Alex misses hitting Kristen, she screams and jumps in the air a little bit. Alex comes and yells " Sorry Kristen" she yells back " It's ok" But stupid me wasn't watching where the guys were and they both got me, I yell and run after them. Martin and Alex ran for it, I ran after them running all around the yard, the guys ducked under the clothesline and didn't stop until they ran into the football game that Ootaki, Aoshima, Senbee and Daisuke was playing football, Martin got whacked in the head and fell down. Alex fell on top of him. Meanwhile I wasn't watching where I was going, I was waving to a guy that I know from one of my classes. I ran into the clothesline and got flown into Devin and Nick who was hanging clothes out to dry in the sun. We all fell over. Devin and Nick were yelling at me because all the clean wet clothes were now on the ground, I apolized, I rolled my eyes, Devin's and Nick's name appears, they wave and blush a little, Devin grabs Nick and gave him a big kiss, meanwhile I get off those 2 and yell " oh get a room or cool off!" spraying them with freezing cold water in my squirt gun, sticking my tongue out then running to make sure the guys were ok! I bent down putting my water gun down and pulling Alex off, he rolled over on his back with his eyes closed. I shook him awake; he woke with a start and sat up rubbing his head " owww that hurt, what happened?" I laughed a little saying " you weren't watching were you 2 were going so you guys got in the middle of the football game, then you fell on Martin!" He jumped up on his feet and pulled Martin out of the middle of the game, then said " sorry guys" They said " No prob, watch him!"  Alex said "yep" and bent down shaking Martin a little, he woke and stood up, looking at himself to check for bruises, he found some on his elbows and knees, shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the water hose, spraying Alex and I, I screamed " not as bad as I tripped over the clothesline and landed hard on Devin and Nick and got yelled at by them about the laundry!" Martin said, " Oww ok you win that would hurt more!" I giggled and as soon as Martin threw the hose down grabbing his water gun ran for it again. I grabbed mine and Alex did the same. The guys that were playing football continued and the camera watches the boys play. There is a pass to Ootaki and everyone piles on him, they wave and smile their names appear. The camera sees Megumi doing cheers for the guys playing football, she does a little cheery dance for the camera, turns around and her name appears. As the camera goes in a window in the living room, it finds Jim playing a video game, yelling at the TV, looks around, blushes and waves, his name appears. Then Jim goes back to his game. The camera turns and sees Alex, Martin and I still with the water guns running around the yard chasing each other. The camera goes out the living room window flying up and goes in one of the girl's windows and sees Sayoko and Sora in Sayoko's room. Sora is standing on a stool while Sayoko is fixing Sora's skirt, they wave at the camera and their names appear. The camera goes through Sayoko's door and down the stairs and goes in the kitchen seeing Belldandy, Helen, Skuld, and Peorth in the kitchen making a cake the camera pans over all the ingredients and the girls faces, then all of a sudden Skuld turns the blender on really high and flour and other dry ingredients cover the girls heads and the kitchen counter and floor. The girls have a really angry face on and ready to kill Skuld, Skuld points to the camera, the others turn trying to smile, their names appear, then the girls take off chasing Skuld. The camera looks out the kitchen window seeing Martin, Alex and I still chasing after each other with the water guns and Devin and Nick chasing after me with the other water hose, Kristen on the grass laying there, the guys still piled on each other from the football game, Helen, Belldandy and Peorth chasing Skuld around the yard trying to get their hands on her. The camera goes out of one of the windows and sees Mahlerin, Jim, Sora, and Sayoko, standing on the porch watching everyone, Mahlerin laughing, she looks over and waves to the camera, her name appears, the camera goes through the porch door and finds Urd in the office talking on the phone, walking and slamming the window because there was so much noise outside from us, she turns around looks up and smiles, her name appears and the her hand covers the lens. The camera goes to a black screen, saying " Written By Candi" goes back to a black screen and then the camera shows Benpai out in the front watching everyone chases each other, sighs, he waves and smiles, his name appears, then the camera pans up and then shows everyone in a position, Kristen, Martin, Devin, Nick, Candi, Alex and Helen in the back. Jim, Morgan, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Senbee in the middle. Megumi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko, Aoshima and Sora kneeling down towards the fount. Lying on their stomachs besides Benpei, Skuld, Daisuke, and Peorth in fount. They all wave and start laughing; pushing, and tickling each other and the people in the back were putting bunny ears on each other. The ones in the back fell forward making it a chain reaction so the ones laying on the ground are on the bottom and the ones in the back are on top. We all are laughing, the screen goes black and the episode begins 

            The sun shined in my room and right into my eyes. I woke up and yawned and stretched. I looked at my clock and realized I slept in until 10am but then realized it was Saturday and hugged my teddy bear again. I hear no one moving around and think to myself " where is everyone I wonder?" I look over and saw Alex next to me in the roll-a-way bed, I crawled over to the edge of my bed and kind of shoke him awake, I looked at his bruises and see they are pretty much all gone some even have band aids on them, I laughed a little, shaking him again "Alex wake up! Alex?" he moved a little then opened his big brown eyes and looked at me, smiling tears in my eyes a little. "Are you better?" he moved his arm up and wiped away a tear and smiled sitting up " yeah I think so why are you crying Candi? You shouldn't be I'm ok" grabbing me so I almost fall off my bed. I stood up and sat on the edge of the roll-a-way and hugged him " I thought you would be mad at e for what happened yesterday?" I said. He continued hugging and said " oh yeah that, I'm mad it was partly my fault for leaving you, Helen and Belldandy on the sidewalk. Plus it was my fault for accidentally, punching you in the cheek. Oh by the way how is that cute cheek?" pulling me away and looking at it. I say " oh its fine let's go down and get something to eat I'm starving." Pulling away and crawling over my bed and opening the door, stretching then I see Devin chasing Nick, and Jim down the hall, shaking my head, Alex comes around me and kisses me good morning. Shaking his head at the sight of Devin being hyper so early in the morning. I started down the hallway and asked her " Devin how can you be so hyper already?" she turned around hugging me good morning then continued chasing the guys yelling back " I had 5 Dr. Peppers and a great big helping of pancakes. That is why! Nick and Jim get back here! " I shook my head, laughing at all 3 of them and said " oh boy that's why she'll be tired by 3pm and have to take a nap that is for sure." Alex and I headed for the stairs, going down to the kitchen and seeing Kristen was cooking, she turns around and smiles " good morning you 2 please sit down. I'm making pancakes!" then Kristen looks over and sees Devin stealing the last bit of pancakes that Kristen made that were on the table, she runs after her, shaking the spatula in the air "hey Devin get back here those were for Alex and Candi, Devin get back here.'' We just looked at each other smiling and laughed I yelled to Kristen "its ok Kristen I'm not hungry I'll eat lunch later." Getting up and grabbing a apple and walking to the living room, seeing Belldandy sitting on the couch with her feet up in the air and her head almost hitting the floor, with the clicker in her hand. I walked over, giggling saying "um Belldandy are you ok?" bending over looking at her upside down, she smiled and said " yep why?" I looked at her and sat down on the couch and smiled and said " see this is the way we sit, your way makes us have all the blood rushing to our heads and that hurts but if you want to go ahead." I got up, looked back and saw Belldandy trying our way and smiling back at me, I give her thumbs up then went and tried to find Helen and the others. I walked outside and saw all of them- Keiichi, Morgan, Helen, Megumi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Aoshima and Sora playing football. I yelled "Good Morning guys, yikes!" I looked down and I saw that I have the football in my hands. Looked up and my eyes bugged out and see everyone jumping in the air and piling on me so I'm on the bottom all I can say is "oww." Alex, Kristen , Devin, Nick and Jim came on the porch wondering what he noise is. Everyone screamed " guys, Candi is under there, what happened?" they ran over to the pile and me. Alex, Nick and Jim started Literally throwing and the guys off while Kristen and Devin yelled at the girls "get off guys Candi is under there, nice going." They all said "sorry," I got off whipping myself off and smiling  "its ok guys I shouldn't have come out this far, here." Throwing the football to Ootaki walking back in and heading back upstairs. Helen walked to the bottom of the stairs looking at me going up and she asked, "Where are you going Candi?" I looked back and smiled " I have to take my bath, I didn't take one last night, I'll be back tell the others. Thanks for the surprise." She said " ok and your welcome." I went back to my room, grabbing my favorite Japanese comic book – Love Henna- some short and tank top walking into the bathroom and started the bath water sitting and relaxing and reading. About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Alex's and Helen's voice came through "Candi, are you ok in there? Candi?" someone picked the lock and came in Alex said " aww she fell asleep, relaxing" Helen said " let's leave then come on she'll wake up soon." Alex said " ok" they left and after the door slammed shut I woke up, looked around then washed up got out and got dressed. Opening the door I  found Nick and Martin whispering about something and Devin chasing Belldandy, Jim, Helen, and Alex. I shook my head, walking back to my bedroom and out my stuff away and came out and saw Devin sitting on Jim. I shook my head and said " Devin why are you sitting on Jim?" walking near Devin, Jim then Helen Belldandy, and Alex all hid behind me shaking. Devin looked up at me and said "Because he took my earphones without asking." I tapped my foot and said shaking my head "Jim, you know better!" he looked up and said "well she hide my underwear." I screamed "Devin, why?" Devin stood up and shrugged her shoulders "well he hid my shoes the other day."  I rolled my eyes to the others and walked down the stairs. Helen, Belldandy and Alex followed me down. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pop out of the fridge, opened it and took a sip. They all took a pop and starts drinking. I looked in the hallway and saw Devin still chasing Jim, they came running in the kitchen, circling us a couple of times, making us twirl, then ran out to the backyard. When we finally stopped twirling, we all were dizzy. Helen ran after her yelling, "Hey leave my boyfriend alone! Devin! Hey Devin did you hear me?" We ran out, laughing, and saw Devin and Helen yelling at each other and Jim up a tree holding on for dear life since he hates heights, and the others watching the whole thing. Keiichi and Megumi walked over to us and asked me "what is going on? Why is Jim up a tree? He hates heights!" Alex, Belldandy and I told all of them what happened! They couldn't believe it! Belldandy and I walked up to Helen and Devin and tried to settle both of them down and talked to them. I turned to Devin and said " Hey I know your hyper and I bet he was just joking with you about taking your stuff right Jim?" looking up at him in the tree. He looks down and says shaking "y-yes I was! Can someone get me down? Help?" I rolled my eyes; giggling a little I say, "See Devin I was right come on can you two is friends? Please? Devin I forgive you for what happened with Alex and Nick ok?" Devin smiled and nodded, hugging me then looked to Helen and apolized then they hugged. Devin looked back at me and said "Sorry for blaming you, Candi, I didn't mean it. I guess it was also because I was half-asleep!" dropping her head. I laughed and said "its fine, come on let's get Jim down!" Helen, Devin and I laughed and looked up to where Jim is in the tree, shaking and yelling "SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!!" Martin teasingly said "nah, how about we leave you up there?" and Martin starts walking away. Jim yells "Martin get back here and help me!" The three of us pull Martin back over by the tree, giving him a dirty look. Helen tells "Devin bend down on all fours so I can climb on your back if not we'll have Candi climb up there to get him down." Devin did and Helen tried and couldn't reach, Helen pulls me and makes me climb up there, I almost get up there when Helen speaks to "Martin, please help him down?" He looks up at me climbing onto a branch and trying to reach for Jim's leg yelling over to him " Jim hang on I'll get you, stick out your foot, I'll try to grab it!" he does and I almost get it but I look down then start shaking almost falling off the low branch. The girls look up and sigh. Martin looks at me really funny "Candi will you get down here, you hate heights, I'll get him!" I looked down at him and shrugged my shoulders, closing my eyes and spoke up shaking "oh yeah I forgot I was just trying to get Jim down!" I move and try to start climbing down and instead get turned upside down while holding for dear life on the branch. I scream and see him climb up to the high branch where Jim was, Martin goes and gets on the branch and then grabs Jim by the collar and jumps from branch to branch until they are on my branch, bouncing up and down, then making Helen grab Jim by his waist and he goes down onto earth. Martin continues making my branch bounce and I'm about to lose my grip I start falling and he grabs me and puts me down on the ground. Jim hugs all of us then comes behind the three of us and tickles up and runs, we run after him and Devin, Helen and I pounced on top of him. We all giggled, looking and seeing Nick, Alex and Martin diving and then fell right on top of us. By that time, Sora made lunch went to the patio door yelling, "Guys, lunch time come on!" Devin (remember she was 2nd to the bottom) jumped out and ran over Sora since she squeezed out, we all fell off to the sides, then getting up and I helped Sora up, laughing "are you ok? I guess you haven't learnt not to be in Devin's way when it comes to food." She laughed and said walking back in "nope I guess not!" We all walked in and sat down to eat! After that I was looking at the newspaper in the living room, then Devin comes in, kneels down and starts poking the paper, I put it down and start poking her, then we get into a poking fight! Then she sticks out her tongue at me, and then runs away. I drop the paper and run after her, going through the kitchen making Nick twirl around and drop 2 dishes, running out around the yard, chasing Devin. Nick ran out after us. I tackled Devin and sat on her, Nick tackled the both of us and yelling about breaking the dishes. We both said "sorry Nick." He smiled and said "ok" We all got up and Belldandy ran out with waving the newspaper in the air, smiling and screaming "Guys, what is a carnival? There is one in town can we go? I have never been at a carnival." We looked at each other and I went up to Belldandy, putting my arm around her shoulders and said " a carnival is like a playground for bigger kids like us, it will be so much fun! But we have to ask the others ok? I love carnivals!" Looking to Devin and Nick, they said " sure I love it come on!" grabbing Belldandy's wrist and running back into the house, yelling to get everyone in the living room and Belldandy yells "hey there is a carnival in town, how about we all go? Huh?" Everyone looks at each other then yells "let's go! Yeah!" Everyone ran upstairs and went into their rooms, changing into short-sleeve shirts and shorts since Belldandy didn't have any clothes yet. I gave her a short-sleeve shirt and some shorts. The shirt said "Dance Queen." She changed and came downstairs waiting with the other girls but then realized we had no makeup on and we all fought over the hallway, mirror, some finally went upstairs and fought over the bathroom mirror, the guys fixing their hair and the girls with make-up and hair. Belldandy had to borrow some of mine but that was ok! The girls and I sat in the living room waiting for the guys. About an hour and a half later they finally came down and I laughed and said "gee and you guys blame us for taking so long doing our makeup and hair, you guys jeeze." They rolled their eyes and said, " Ok, stop picking on us let's go." And grabbed us and we walked to the carnival, when we got there Belldandy was wide eyes and dropped her mouth wider. We decided to take it easy at first so we went on the bumper cars, which the guys kept on coming after us the whole time! Poor Belldandy kept on getting stuck in the corner. Then we went on the tilt-a whirl that was totally fun, on my car I had Belldandy, Helen, Kristen and I. The one on our left was Keiichi, Alex, Nick and Martin. On our right was Morgan, Devin, Him, Megumi. Next to them were Tamiya, Ootaki, Mishima, and Sora! We went around and around, we were all trying to make the cars spin around non-stop. We got off and we were all dizzy. The guys decided to try the sky lifer, even though Alex, Jim and Nick are afraid of heights. They all sat next to each other and got locked in place, the worker yelled at Nick because he had his sandals on and had to take them off. He did and they went on, Helen brought her binoculars and we each took turns looking through them and watching Jim's eyes bugging out as they rise higher and higher. Alex was covering his eyes and shaking and Nick was getting sick and threw up on Alex and Jim. We were laughing whit those 3. But the others were ok. The ride went all the way to the top and then fell fast back down and bounced to the bottom. Nick got unlocked, grabbed his sandals, running and hopping to put them on and running for the bathrooms, Alex and Jim walked of the exit, covered in throw-up, shaking and had to sit down were we were standing and watching them, they were trying to settle down. The other guys came out smiling and cheering and told us that they were going back on and went back in line. I looked at Alex and Jim, holding my nose asking them " Are you 2 ok?" they shook their head "no" we sat down on the ground I shook my head and said " if you guys were afraid of heights then why did you go on?'' Alex settled down a little, sighed " well I just wanted to see how high I can stand heights, I was pretty good half-way up there but then when we got to the top I was shaking like crazy, so was Jim and then Nick threw up on us." I said, " Oh, but right now you stink, phew, sorry hon." Holding our noses. Jim and Alex looked at us, laughed a little then smelled their clothes and shook their heads. Belldandy looked around to make sure no one was around us- which there were none, then used her power to change Alex's and Jims clothes to make them smell nice. We looked around to see if anyone saw, they didn't and I looked to Belldandy nodded my head and smiled, mouthing along with all the other girls " thanks" looking to Alex and Jim, he looked at the 2 of us and smiled to Belldandy, we waited for Nick to come out of the port-a-potty, which he never did.                                             Meanwhile the other boys were still in line for the Sky Lifter, the girls decided to try the roller coaster that they had, it didn't look too intense. Alex and Jim came with us. We had to wait in line for about 5 minutes. Then got to our seats. Alex, Helen, Belldandy and I sat in the back of the train. Morgan, Kristen, Devin, and Jim, sat in front of us. In front of them were Megumi, Mishimi, and Sora. The rest of the people that were behind us in line that we were talking to while waiting. The worker went around locking us all in, and making double sure. The ride started, it was ok, just side to side and straight on until when we got up rally high, earlier I didn't realized that is went that high! (See I am afraid of heights) Anyway we went all the way up, I started to shake and dug my nails into Alex's wrist, he was already shaking and started to laugh, I looked over to Helen and saw her gripping on to me and Belldandy was gripping on to her. I looked back to Alex and looked at him funny "why are you laughing?" He looked at me and said " you laughed at me earlier for being scared of heights now I got you back!" I punched him playfully in the arm. I looked over and saw the guys on the sky lift, waving to us, I told all the guys "look over to your right and wave it's the others!" We all waved, they waved back. Belldandy looked down and saw Nick looking through Helen's binoculars watching us on the rollercoaster. Any who I looked straight ahead still holding on to Alex, Helen holding me and Belldandy holding on to Helen. I yelled " oh no!" We stopped at the edge of the top about to fall forward for about 10 seconds, and then dived foreword like falling from the sky to the ground. We all screamed and squeezed each others shoulders, then all of a sudden we took a sharp turn right then left, then climbed back up to almost the sky way back up then it stopped! We thought it was just going to be like before just sitting for 10 seconds, the dive to the earth again. Well it past the 10 seconds and nothing. The girls and I screamed " help" and accidentally screaming in Alex's ear, I told him " sorry but the girls did the same." He said, " That was fine." we all looked down and saw the people below like little ants stopping looking up. I looked behind us and saw the second train going through the first hill then going down, going around the tight curves and climbing up the next hill that we were just on. The worker must have hit the power switch because that train stopped on the hill behind us or if he kept it going there would have been an accident. Lucky, the 3rd train never left the station. Whew! Everyone started to freak out including me. Meanwhile Nick and the others were also freaking out, Nick went on his walkie-talkie and called Alex, which the girls and I didn't know that they brought those. When Alex's walkie- talkie spoke up, which spooked me and then he grabbed it out of his pocket and spoke in it " Yeah troublemaker #2 what's up besides us!" laughs a little. Nick laughed too " yeah I can see that, how are the girls taking it?" Alex looks down and waves to the guys down below. " Not good not even Jim!" Jim yells in the back " hey be nice, I have some nails in me and THEY HURT!" Alex screamed back " I know I have it up here too." Nick laughed on the radio and said " well hang in there, I talked to the worker and he just called his boss and they are getting help coming soon, hang in there." I looked at Alex shivering and stuttering "hang in there, hang on to what? How long do we have to wait?" grabbing the radio out of Alex's hands and Helen, Belldandy and I screamed in the radio, crying and so was everyone else " GET US DOWN! WE HATE HEIGHTS!" Nick sighed and said " you guys need to settle down, you'll be down in a please relax!" I sighed and yelled back over the radio making Nick's ears hurt. " You relax, I know you hate heights, you would be like this if you were up here this high!" since I yelled Nick fell backwards, yelling back "will you chill I know you guys are afraid of heights but please relax the worker is getting someone to help you guys, so settle down!" Alex grabbed the radio back from me and said, " Nick is anyone coming yet, I really want to get down and also I have to pee!" We looked over at him and I hit him hard in the arm " what? Alex nice going, jeeze!" I sat with my back to him, crying. Helen and Belldandy holding on to each other. Nick sighed and looked through Helen's binoculars seeing Jim having the 3 girls holding onto him tightly digging their nails into him. Everyone was so scared either crying and holding onto each other tightly or yelling at each other. He looked to the other guys and said, " Guys, they are stuck up there, crying digging their nails into each other and we can't do anything." The guys looked at each other, shaking their heads and Keiichi spoke up " I can't believe this just when I was getting to trust the carnival rides. They are going to be so scared when they get down and back on the ground. We are going to have to be here for them." The guys all shook their heads in agreement! Aoshima said " yep, do you think we should calm them down, do something?" Nick spoke " I don't know, they are trying to settle each other down, Alex has to go to the bathroom and they are both getting the girls nails into their arms! What else can we do?" Tamiya spoke up and said " I hope they get down soon, I know how those act when they are afraid. They don't talk and just shake and cry. I feel bad for Alex and Jim, I wish there was something we can do?" Keiichi said " I know I wish too but there is nothing, Nick already asked the worker about an hour ago and they still haven't gotten down. All we can do is talk to them through the radio and calm them down." Nick crossed his arms and said " yeah, why is nothing happening about that it was about an hour ago and it's starting to get dark and they are going to be cold up there, I'm going to talk to him again." Nick went up to the worker and asked him " about any progress, and what the hell is going on and why isn't my friends down here?" The guy said " I'm trying I called my boss and he said he'll be here soon and then he'll decide he hasn't shown up." Nick grabbed his shirt top "what?! Then call the police or something get them down its turning cold!" The worker shook with fear and said " I… Can't do anything yet, I have to wait for my boss, I can't do anything please? But please put me down!" the rest of the guys to where Nick was terracing the worker and Keiichi put his hand on Nick's shoulder, shaking her head, and said " Nick let go, he can do nothing until his boss comes, come on and settle down, he'll be here!" Nick puts him down and sighs. Meanwhile Megumi, Mishime, Sora, Morgan, Kristen, Devin, Helen and Belldandy cried themselves to sleep, huddling against each other for warmth. I looked at them all sleeping and thought to myself " poor Belldandy, this is her first bad experience on earth, I hope she'll stay after we get off this thing!" looking to Alex and Jim and said shivering "hey guys, are you cold or is it just me? Brr!" Alex looked at me and shivered too and Jim did the same, Alex spoke up " Are you cold, Candi. I'm getting that way too! Why don't you try to get some sleep, it might be a while?" he took off his coat and put it over me, then put his arm around me, trying to warm me up. Jim spoke up, shivering " hey I'm cold back here too, brr I have no one to cuddle with they are all sleeping! Can I come up with you guys please!" Alex and I yelled " no then you'll make this move and then we'll get hurt, stay there! Please!" Jim looked at us then sighed, "fine, I'm freezing." I spoke up crying, "Sorry Jim, I think if you move the car might go forward and I don't know how far we will go." He said " its ok." Alex shivered and reached for his radio, I went against him, closing my eyes shivering and trying to fall asleep. Alex spoke in his radio "N..i..c..k what the hell is happenig down there? We are freezing! Where is the rescue crew? Everyone is asleep except Jim, Candi and I! Please answer me! Opps forget Candi she's finally asleep everyone cried themselves to sleep and shivered" Nick sighed and put Helen's binoculars to his eyes and said into the radio "I know you guys are freezing, I tried talking to the worker and he said that he called the boss and he hasn't come yet so can you guys hang on for a while longer? I don't know what else to do? Are all the girls asleep?" Alex shook his head and sighed looking to Jim, Jim did the same thing, then Alex spoke into the radio again, both shivering " Nnnniick I don't know how much longer Jim and I can last! We are the last ones still awake, yes all the girls are asleep and we are all freezing! Jim wanted to come up by candi and I, but we told him no because then he'll move the car and make it go and then it will be stuck or be dead, sorry Jim had to say something!" Jim said " I don't mind I'll just be embarrassed that's all, I thought it was a good idea!" Alex reached over and patted Jim's shoulder " its not going to be embarrassed, ok dude, I promise!" Jim smiled and so did Alex then Alex went back to the radio " Nick the girls faces are turning white, is that good?" I don't know? And it feels like mine is too, Jim is the same. Help up get us down this isn't good!" Nick eyes bugged out so did Keiichi's, Tamiya and Aoshima! Aoshima grabbed the workers shirt and yelled " dude you have to do something didn't you hear what is going on up there! Please help us!" the worker shaking and said " I don't know where is my boss I have to wait for him before I do anything! I'll go and call his cell phone again!" The worker ran off and went into the office and called the boss! Meanwhile Nick got on the radio again and told Alex and Jim " Dude, the worker went back to call his boss again, just hang in there!" Alex yelled back " tell him to hurry up we are freezing up here, hey where is Martin I thought he was with us but he isn't on any of the cars is he with you guys?" Keiichi, Nick, Tamiya and Aoshima looked at each other and said into the radio " no we haven't seen him since the sky lift? Where did he disappear to?" Alex and Jim couldn't believe it and yelled in the radio "omg, whey did he disappear and where did he go? I know we saw him in line and on the ride with us. I think you guys better go and find him." Nick spoke up  " no we are not leaving you guys up there we're staying right here!" as Nick said that Martin comes walking up the sidewalk with 2 teddy bears that he won, smiling and waving to the rest of the guys " hey guys where are the others? I got 2 teddy bears that I won! Why are you all staring at me like that?" Nick growled, " Where have you been? We lost you after the sky lift! We have trouble!" Martin looked at Nick weirdly and said, " Sorry my stomach wasn't feeling up to going on again, so I took off and played some games and won these for the others! What kind of trouble?" Keiichi said, " Well next time tell us, we got worried and yes in big trouble!" Martin said, " Ok, now what's going on? Where are the others?"  Nick grabbed Martin and they walked to a bench and told Martin the whole thing that happened. Martin couldn't believe it; he jumped up and started pacing "what do we do? Omg? They must be freezing up there?" Nick jumped up and said " Martin, relax, the worker shut the power off on that ride, we can talk to Alex and Jim via radio, and the girls are asleep up there huddled close to each other to keep warm, Jim and Martin told us that the girls were turning white and so were Jim and Alex! The worker called his boss twice so he should be here soon. It's been 2 hours that they were stuck! We don't know what else to do! There is nothing but talk to Jim and Alex and keep them going and talk to the worker!" Martin grabbed the radio out of Nick's hands and yelled in it " Alex, Jim you ok? Answer me how's the girls?" Alex look question at Jim then answered " yeah, we're here, freezing the girls are sleeping and very cold, how's it going down there any sign of the boss?" Nick grabbed the radio back from Martin " no not yet bust he said soon I wish there was a way we can get you down but there isn't, we don't know what else to do!" Alex sighed and said, " I know but keep on trying to talk to us and that worker, because we really want to get down! Please try to hurry!  Nick said "I know we will, it is cold down here too so your not the only ones, but see we wore pants but have a t-shirt on!" Alex and Jim kinda laughed " ha ha lucky you guys, the rest of wore a t-shirt or a no sleeve shirt and shorts! We are freezing, we tried to cover the girls but they are still cold!" Nick said " ok just hang in there, hold on here comes the worker and look who finally showed up, the boss!" The worker and the boss come up to the guys saying "hey guys this is Mr. Wong. Mr. Wong these are the guys that their friends are stuck up on the roller coaster freezing. This is Keiichi, Nick, Tamiya, Aoshima and a new person hmm?" Martin spoke up "I'm Martin." The worker said " hi, nice to meet you!" Martin said "um you too." Mr. Wang spoke " ok, enough with intro's now have you recently talked to your friends up there to see how they were?" Nick handed the radio to Mr. Wong. " That is what we have been talking to them with, go ahead the 2 guys that are awake are Alex and Jim." Mr. Wong looked at him funny. " The only ones awake what happened with the others?" Keiichi said, " the girls are all huddled together and asleep, they are freezing up there, what are you going to do?" Mr. Wong said " well get them down but there is only one way I can think of is getting the fire department here I called them a few minutes ago, they'll be here soon!" Nick hit his head and sighed " why didn't we think of that before now, no I know we were told not to do anything until Mr. Wong comes!" Mr. Wong looked to the worker and asked, " Is that true?" The worker shook his head yes "you told me if any problems arise, I would call you and do nothing until you come!" Mr. Wong " oh that's right, ok" he talks into the radio " is someone there by the name of Jim and Alex? This is the boss, Mr. Wong, I called the fire department they will be here soon, so just hang tight, we'll have you down soon!" Alex and Jim looked at each other, bugged eyes, shivering Alex spoke up "well please hurry we are freezing why didn't you guys think of that earlier; Nick? Huh? We are cold, hungry, and I have to go to the bathroom since 2pm and its 5pm now!" Nick said " sorry Alex and Jim we couldn't do anything the worker said that I know you have to pee, just hang in there, are the girls still white or has they warmed up, can you guys check?" Jim and Alex felt and looked at all the girls and talked " yeah, they are still cold and I think they are still while some are turning blue! Please hurry up" Mr. Wong spoke "I know try to keep them warm, they are here now, hold on" Jim took the radio " but how Mr. Wong, we have no coats except for Alex and he gave it to his girlfriend!"  As Jim was talking 2 fire trucks drove in, 5 ambulances, and 3 vans of red cross came in. 2 firefighters came out and walked to Mr. Wong. "Hi, I'm Chris and this is my partner Mark. What do we have here?" Mr. Wong said " there are 2 trains stuck up there, one train part has their friends in it! There are 9 girls and 2 boys stuck, the 9 girls are asleep and Alex says they turned white, they have been stuck up there for 4 hours and one guy has to go to the bathroom. They are up there the one that on that last hill, see?" pointing to our car on the highest hill and the last one " and my worker here cut the power!" Chris and Mark said, " Ok tell them we'll be up in a few!" Nick grabbed the radio and said " Alex and Jim, Chris and Mark will be up soon, get ready!" Alex said, " Ok but who are they, the firefighters cool please hurry!" Chris and Mark climbed the 2 fire trucks and started the lift to go up to where we were. Chris yelling to Mark " Mark, get those people in that car, I'll get the others here (which means us and the other public on the first car)" Mark nodded and headed for the car that was behind us. Meanwhile Chris got to us, carefully walked to the car and unlatched the safety bar and the public people went on the lift and Chris brought them down to earth's safety, then the red cross grabbed them to warm them up, Mark unlatched and brought everyone down at once, and red cross grabbed them too. Chris came back up and got Alex and Jim out then they started helping Chris take us out and be put into the lift, Chris was surprised that we all can fit in the lift, he smiled and we headed down, when we got down to the ground, Martin, Nick, Tamiya and Aoshima came running to the lift and helped carry us to the red cross cars, but they were full so we all had to sit on benches, but they gave everyone warm blankets and the guys put it around us and started rubbing so we'd warm up and stop being white! Chris and Mark stayed around to lend a extra hand to the red cross people and us who were cold, Alex told everyone he'd be back had to run to the bathroom, he left then came back 5 minutes later, smiling and sighing and said " There better, did anyone wake up?" Jim started to have color back and so did Alex little by little. The others shook their heads nope. The red cross nurses gave coffee to everyone, they helped warm us up and checked our heart beats, temperature and felt our skin to tell how cold we were. One nurse came up to Alex, she was a big woman, tall, and very scary (or so the other nurses say) "did these girls go to sleep while they were up there trapped?" Alex and Jim stood up, leaning Helen and I against each other on the bench and said " yeah so?" the nurse gave them this evil look and said " ok, I think we better bring all the people that were stuck to the hospital just to make sure everything is ok!" The guys looked at each other and Nick said " why? They are fine just asleep that's all!" the nurse said " these girls are freezing their pulse is slow, but their eyes are ok." Nick looked to the firefighter and asked him for his advice " hey Chris or Mark, can you come here for a sec?" Chris came over and said, " What's up, guys?" Alex told him the situation " so what do you think?" Chris checked our pulse, eyes and how cold we were then said, " nah, they are fine, I just think you better get them to a warm place that's all you worry too much lady!" The nurse huffed and walked off steamed. Chris got up shaking his head, clicking his tongue "Boy is she mad, but she isn't actually registered nurse, I am a registered fire fighter." The guys said "wow" Chris, said " guys is there a warm spot around here, I think we should bring them there!" Nick looked around all the red cross trucks are full and said " the only place is our house but that is 3 blocks away do you want to come Chris and Mark and stay a while?" Chris and Mark looked at each other then looked at the guys " ok but let us call our boss and let them know where we are going ok?" Mark and Chris ran to the trucks and went over the mic and told the boss what happened and where they are going the boss said ok, they said thanks and told the guys they were all pleased, Nick spoke up "how are we going to get all of us home, we'll not fit in the trucks." Chris smiled " we'll borrow the ambulances that will be enough room!" Chris talked to the paremictics and they agreed. The guys were still cold but warming up, Chris, Mark and the 2 permedicics put us in the ambulances sitting up, leaning against each other the guys jumped in and we were off. They got to our house, the guys all ran in and grabbed all the extra roll-a-way beds and brought them in the living room and set them up. Then went outside and helped Chris and Mark carry us in and put us to bed and wrap us up so we'd wake up and warm up. Chris and Mark and the guys sat down on the couches waiting for us to wake up. Chris looked at Alex and Jim and asked " are you 2 still cold?" they said, " nope getting much better finally warming up." They all smiled and Martin turned on the TV to a football game softly to keep them busy and to wait for us. Above the camera pans over all the girls faces sleeping surrounded by blankets and Blankets then pans over the guys cheering for the football game, smiling but wishing for us to wake up.

            The screen goes to a black screen and then it shows in white writing TO BE CONTINUED… the wording fades out and then it's a black screen Then appears The End the credits roll and it shows that I wrote it and everyone's name and goes black. Kristen's voice comes on and says Next time on Ah my Goddess, Goddess up Above, the screen shows our pictures and " will we wake up or be brought to the hospital if we don't? Will the guys be ok? And what's with this football game? Will our new fear of Carnival rides ever go away? Will we wake up scared? Will we get a new goddess? Find out in the next episode- wake up or hospital, guys ok? New goddess! Hope you come back and hope you liked this episode! Bye Now!" and the episode ends. 


	4. Eposide 3

                Eposide 3- Wake up or Hospital? Guys ok? New Goddess?

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

A/N-sorry this took so long, been busy with school semester ending , anyway I hope you like this and I'll post as much as I can. Please R/R. Thanks bye

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ _^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

            The Camera shows scenes from the last Eposide, my voice comes on and says "Last time on Ah My Goddess, Goddess Up Above." Showing everyone's pictures!

" Alex and I make up, Devin Hyper, teaching Belldandy some earthy things, playing football, Devin and Jim fighting, Devin making Jim hide in a tree which he hates heights, going to a carnival, we went on the bumper cars, the tilt-a-whirl, the guys tried the sky lift once then all but Nick and Martin went up again, the rest of us but not Nick and Martin went on the rollercoaster ride. Then we got stuck. We stayed up there for 4 hours. We were freezing to death, the girls and I fell asleep up there and Alex and Jim were cold and tired. The worker couldn't do anything else but wait for the boss. They finally made up an idea then the fire trucks, Red Cross and Ambulances came and got up down. But we never woke up we got back to our house. The boys put us all in the roll-a-way beds in the living room and put blankets around us! They all started to watch a football game to wait for us to wake up!" and on with the eposide.

 We see the dorminatories – it was painted white with a brown roof. We pan up over the house and go to the backyard and the camera goes and finds Keiichi, he turns around and waves his name appears. Then the camera finds, Morgan Le Fay sneaking around the corner, she blushes and waves, her name appears, and then she disappears. The camera looks for Kristen and finds her sitting in the grass listening to her CD player, sunbathing, and with her eyes closed her name appears. The camera looks over to the right and sees Martin, Alex and I were playing with the Squirt Guns, sneaking around the yard the camera finds all 3 of us, we smile and wave our names appear, it disappears, I appear from behind the bushes and get Alex soaked, giggling and hiding again. Alex screams and the tries to soak me but missed and hits Martin, but Martin ducks quickly and Alex misses hitting Kristen, she screams and jumps in the air a little bit. Alex comes and yells " Sorry Kristen" she yells back " It's ok" But stupid me wasn't watching where the guys were and they both got me, I yell and run after them. Martin and Alex ran for it, I ran after them running all around the yard, the guys ducked under the clothesline and didn't stop until they ran into the football game that Ootaki, Aoshima, Senbee and Daisuke was playing football, Martin got whacked in the head and fell down. Alex fell on top of him. Meanwhile I wasn't watching where I was going, I was waving to a guy that I know from one of my classes. I ran into the clothesline and got flown into Devin and Nick who was hanging clothes out to dry in the sun. We all fell over. Devin and Nick were yelling at me because all the clean wet clothes were now on the ground, I apolized, I rolled my eyes, Devin's and Nick's name appears, they wave and blush a little, Devin grabs Nick and gave him a big kiss, meanwhile I get off those 2 and yell " oh get a room or cool off!" spraying them with freezing cold water in my squirt gun, sticking my tongue out then running to make sure the guys were ok! I bent down putting my water gun down and pulling Alex off, he rolled over on his back with his eyes closed. I shook him awake; he woke with a start and sat up rubbing his head " owww that hurt, what happened?" I laughed a little saying " you weren't watching were you 2 were going so you guys got in the middle of the football game, then you fell on Martin!" He jumped up on his feet and pulled Martin out of the middle of the game, then said " sorry guys" They said " No prob, watch him!"  Alex said "yep" and bent down shaking Martin a little, he woke and stood up, looking at himself to check for bruises, he found some on his elbows and knees, shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the water hose, spraying Alex and I, I screamed " not as bad as I tripped over the clothesline and landed hard on Devin and Nick and got yelled at by them about the laundry!" Martin said, " Oww ok you win that would hurt more!" I giggled and as soon as Martin threw the hose down grabbing his water gun ran for it again. I grabbed mine and Alex did the same. The guys that were playing football continued and the camera watches the boys play. There is a pass to Ootaki and everyone piles on him, they wave and smile their names appear. The camera sees Megumi doing cheers for the guys playing football, she does a little cheery dance for the camera, turns around and her name appears. As the camera goes in a window in the living room, it finds Jim playing a video game, yelling at the TV, looks around, blushes and waves, his name appears. Then Jim goes back to his game. The camera turns and sees Alex, Martin and I still with the water guns running around the yard chasing each other. The camera goes out the living room window flying up and goes in one of the girl's windows and sees Sayoko and Sora in Sayoko's room. Sora is standing on a stool while Sayoko is fixing Sora's skirt, they wave at the camera and their names appear. The camera goes through Sayoko's door and down the stairs and goes in the kitchen seeing Belldandy, Helen, Skuld, and Peorth in the kitchen making a cake the camera pans over all the ingredients and the girls faces, then all of a sudden Skuld turns the blender on really high and flour and other dry ingredients cover the girls heads and the kitchen counter and floor. The girls have a really angry face on and ready to kill Skuld, Skuld points to the camera, the others turn trying to smile, their names appear, then the girls take off chasing Skuld. The camera looks out the kitchen window seeing Martin, Alex and I still chasing after each other with the water guns and Devin and Nick chasing after me with the other water hose, Kristen on the grass laying there, the guys still piled on each other from the football game, Helen, Belldandy and Peorth chasing Skuld around the yard trying to get their hands on her. The camera goes out of one of the windows and sees Mahlerin, Jim, Sora, and Sayoko, standing on the porch watching everyone, Mahlerin laughing, she looks over and waves to the camera, her name appears, the camera goes through the porch door and finds Urd in the office talking on the phone, walking and slamming the window because there was so much noise outside from us, she turns around looks up and smiles, her name appears and the her hand covers the lens. The camera goes to a black screen, saying " Written By Candi" goes back to a black screen and then the camera shows Benpai out in the front watching everyone chases each other, sighs, he waves and smiles, his name appears, then the camera pans up and then shows everyone in a position, Kristen, Martin, Devin, Nick, Candi, Alex and Helen in the back. Jim, Morgan, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Senbee in the middle. Megumi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko, Aoshima and Sora kneeling down towards the fount. Lying on their stomachs besides Benpei, Skuld, Daisuke, and Peorth in fount. They all wave and start laughing; pushing, and tickling each other and the people in the back were putting bunny ears on each other. The ones in the back fell forward making it a chain reaction so the ones laying on the ground are on the bottom and the ones in the back are on top. We all are laughing, the screen goes black and the episode begins 

            Well as the camera shows Keiichi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Aoshima all asleep and Chris, Mark, Alex, Jim, Martin, and Nick trying not fall asleep. Then Morgan, Belldandy, Devin Helen, Megumi, Mishima, Sora and I started moving around and Martin and Nick were trying to wake the others, they woke and everyone ran to each of them, Alex knelt down beside my bed, sighed " Chris and Mark how are the other girls are they back to normal temperature wise?" Chris checked all the girls and said " yep, how's Kristen did she wake up, Keiichi?" Keiichi sighed, dropping his head, sitting on his heels of his feet " nope not yet, she doesn't feel cold though!" Helen sat up even though Jim told her not to and asked Jim " what happened, are we still on the rollercoaster, do I dare look down!" shaking. Jim shook his head and grabbed Helen's hand " no, hun, we are home, Chris and Mark got us down everyone is ok!" Helen and the girls sat up and looked around, and smiled. Chris and Mark shook all the girls hands and made sure they were ok. Belldandy shook her head " wow, what an first earth experience" Jim went in the kitchen and made the girls some soup and a sandwich, Jim made enough for the guys and Chris and Mark!   We all said "Thank you" to him and ate, meanwhile we were all worried about Kristen not waking up and she was the first one that fell asleep. I asked Belldandy " well what did you think of Earth so far, Bell?" Bell looked up and said " it was cool, except for getting stuck." We laughed a little and kept on eating, the guys finally let us get out of bed and stretch! At first, it was like our legs didn't move, then after a few seconds we got them to work. We all put our dishes away and I asked Alex "Hey Alex did you even get to go to the bathroom after we got down?" he smiled and said " yes, hun, and thanks for the worry!" I smiled back and all the girls asked the guys " what happened after we fell asleep?" Jim spoke up and sighed " we continued to talk to the other guys, they threaten the worker, the worker called his boss twice, he finally came an hour  later, then he called the fire department, Red Cross and two Ambulances to help all of us out when we got down, Chris and Mark got in a fight with one of the Red Cross nurses because she thought all of us needed to go to the hospital, but instead we brought you sleeping ones home." We all said " oh, sorry we were trouble?" Chris and Mark looked at each other then laughed and Chris said " you guys were no problem, we were lucky that there were 2 people awake to help us carry you guys over to the lift that's all, I know why you guys fell asleep, you all huddled together to stay warm and then you guys were probably bored that's why at least that's what Mark and I think!" We nodded our heads yes and smiled, we watched the football game with the guys. We all fell asleep on the couch's and the floor in the living room but before we did we all   put the extra beds away but it was funny how we all fell asleep from right to left on the couchs- Sora fell asleep leaning against Aoshima, Aoshima fell asleep leaning Mishima, Mishima fell asleep, leaning Ootaki, Ootaki fell asleep leaning on Megumi, Megumi fell asleep leaning on Tamiya, Tamiya fell asleep and almost fell off the couch. On the floor leaning against the couch was from right to left. Keiichi leaning against Morgan, Morgan leaning against Belldandy, Belldandy leaning against Mark, Mark leaning against Kristen, Kristen leaning Martin, Martin leaning against Nick, Nick leaning against Jim, Jim leaning against against Chris, Chris was leaning against the couch like he was going to fall over sideways. Laying in the middle of the floor Alex laying out on his back, feet almost up to the Tv stand, my head was on Alex's stomach laying sideways feet facing the window, Helen's head against my stomach, her feet facing the tv stand, and Devin laying on Helen's ankles, her feet facing the kitchen. ( if anyone doesn't understand the arrangements on the floor, we are all on our backs sleeping)  Mark started to move and opening his eyes, rubbing them he looks to his watch and realized its 5 am and the sun is up. He tries to move Belldandy so she doesn't wake up, he leans Belldandy against Kristen and sneaks over to Chris and starts shaking him awake whispering " Chris wake up its 5am we are going to be in such trouble with the boss! Chris wake up!" Chris opened his eyes, rubbing them and his eyes bugged out whispering "omg, we better go, go find a piece of paper and write a note for these nice people ok? Yikes how did I get this guys against me, the last thing I remember I had Belldandy talking to me and she fell asleep on me! Yikes Mark help!" Mark couldn't stop laughing, grabbing a piece of paper writing a note for us and taping it to Alex's forehead, laughing pushing a foot stool up against Him so he doesn't fall over and wake up along with everyone else. Chris got up saying "thanks, Mark we'll have to come back to visit them soon, maybe on our next day off!" Mark agreed and they quietly opened and closed the door, starting their truck and took off to the fire station. Meanwhile it goes to 7am and there is a pounding and ringing of the doorbell. I woke with a start, saw the sunlight coming through the front window, looked up to see Alex sleeping with his mouth opened breathing making a piece of paper fly up and down. I quickly looked down to Helen and saw her still sleeping. I carefully moved her off of me and put her on Alex's stomach, then got up rubbing my eyes and stammering to the door, I unlocked it and opened the door and looked around. There is no one there, but I hear a voice, keep looking around. I finally look down and see a short girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, a dress like Belldandy's was when she arrived in, her face had symbols like Belldandy's face, she looks up at me with her big brown eyes and smiles at me while I am half awake. I yawn and say " who are you and why are you here this early in the morning?" She smiled and bowed " oh you humans always sleeping, I'm Skuld, Belldandy's sister and I heard that she lives with you guys, were is she?" I looked at her and sighed, bowed back, half laughing half still asleep. "hi Skuld, I'm Candi, come on in and welcome if you want to live her with us and your sister your welcome to." Moving out of the way, letting her walk in and then closing the door behind her, waking back to the living room and starts looking among the sleeping people all 17 of us, and finally found Belldandy, sleeping against Kristen. I had to take 3 looks because before I fell asleep, I saw Belldandy falling asleep on Mark the night before. I started shaking Belldandy trying to wake her up without waking the others, whispering " Bell wake up you have a visitor, Bell!" Well Kristen must have heard me because she woke up, I smiled and looked over at her and quietly asked her " how do you feel Kristen?" she nodded, smiled ad whispered back " fine, better since we got off of that coaster, hey how did I get here against Bell and then Martin leaning against me?" I whispered to her and helped her up "Mark probably moved  you there I guess."  She looked up at me yawning " oh thanks and good morning who is this little girl?" I said back " good morning Kristen. This girl claims to be Belldandy's sister, came for either a stay or living here!" Kristen looked at me and said " wow, really hello there my name is Kristen welcome to earth." Kristen bowed and Skuld bowed and said " thanks, my name is Skuld!" I knelt down and shook Belldandy a little more not to wake Morgan, whispering " Belldandy wake up, I mean it wake up or I'll splash you with water! Belldandy." I got up, grabbed my squirt gun and filled it with freezing cold water and Skuld watched me with a confused look on her face. I went to the living room, aimed for Bell's face and sprayed her but I didn't only spray her I also got Morgan, Aoshima, and Mishima's top of their pants, we laughed except for Skuld, poor thing couldn't figure out what was going on. Bell woke with a start, so did Morgan, Aoshima and Mishima. They all were jumping around, very surprised and scared out of their wits. Mishima and Aoshima, yelled at me, then ran upstairs to change, by that time everyone else woke up. When Nick and Jim woke up, they looked at each other, screamed and jumped up and away from each other. I said above all the screaming to Belldandy " Bell this little girl says she's you little sister, Skuld, is this true?" Bell looked to me then looked down to her sister and knelt down tears in her eyes, grabbing and hugging her "Skuld, omg, its so good to see you, I was wished to stay here with these nice people, so I did. Didn't Peorth tell you?" Skuld smiled and hugged back " yes she did so I decided to live here on earth with you, if that is ok, with the nice people including Candi?" she looked up at me , I smiled and said " if you want to stay its ok with us, right guys?" all the others said " yes" and waking up, I looked over to Alex, giggling, pointing to the paper still stuck to his forehead. He looked at me funny, putting his hands on his hips. " what the hell is so funny, Candi?" I looked over and continued laughing " don't you see that paper in front of your face?" he laughed and pulled the paper from his forehead and read it to himself then said out loud " its from Mark and Chris, they said thank you and they had to run to work they were going to be late, so they said they would stop by soon." I knelt down besides Belldandy and Skuld, smiled and spoke "Welcome to earth Skuld, how about I introduce you to everyone?" she smiled then like pounced on me knocking me over, we laughed a little. I got up and introduced Skuld to everyone. She bowed and said " hi thanks for letting me stay here." Everyone smiled, bowed and said " no biggie!" we got up grabbed a quick breakfast and looked through the paper for some sales on clothes for Belldandy and Skuld. The guys looked at us funny and shoot their heads and Alex said " women and their clothes." We gave him a funny look then went back to looking through the clothes ads, a little later we told the boys " that we were going to the mal and if you guys want to come with us they have some good stores for men." They thought for a few minutes and decided to come with us. We all walked and got to the mall, we separated the girls and I went one way and the guys went the other way. We went into the one clothes shop, Helen went into the sports store. Well about an hour later, Belldandy and Skuld  had new earth clothes. The rest of us got some new clothes also. We waited for the guys about an hour later then came out with some new shirts and pants, as we were heading out, a man bumped into me making me drop my bags and 2 other men bumped Devin and Helen. Anyway we dropped our bags, they grabbed our purses. I picked up my bags handed them to Alex and then ran after the purse snatcher. Devin and Helen gave their bags to the other guys and ran after me. The guys just stood there with their mouths wide open staring at us running after the guys that took our purses. Belldandy and Skuld pushed the guys so they sat down on the benches with all the packages surrounding them. Belldandy and Skuld closed their eyes and froze everyone around us except for Devin, Helen, Bell, Skuld, the guys, the purse snatcher and me, then went running after us I yelled " Belldandy, your not supposed to use magic out in public you know that!" She yelled back "well I thought you guys needed help, sorry just let me wrap this guy up please Candi?" giving me the puppy dog face. I looked to her, rolled my eyes and sighed " ok Bell, but just this once ok?" she smiled and said "cool" and just stopped running after us, flew up and got in front of the purse snatcher and made him slow down so we can pounce hi and sit on them, until Belldandy unfreezes. Everyone and Helen go and find a policemen. Well Belldandy scared the guys a lot, we pounced on him and Devin and I sat on him while Bell unfroze everyone go back on the ground and Helen went to get a policeman. I see the guys running the best that they can through the crowd with all the packages. Devin is sitting on the guy, tickling him, making faces and trying to put makeup on him. I told her to stop and she kept on picking on the burglar until the  policeman came. He was pleased that we caught the purse snatcher that has been terrizing the women and men in this mall. The police man laughed at the sight of the purse snatcher, that Devin had put all her makeup on him. The policeman handcuffed him and gave us back our purses. We said " thanks" and walked to the guys and took back our packages. We walked out of the mall and walked home. The guys were so proud of all of us. We decided to go to the movies and we looked in the ads and tried to choose one movie. We decided on "2 Fast 2 Furious" everyone was pleased. We ran to the movie, got in and all sat down in one row, I had to describe to Bell and Skuld what the place was and how fun it was! They nodded and waited for the movie to start. It was about to start, and the guys then decided to go and get popcorn and pop. We said "ok, hurry back, you'll miss the beginning!" They nodded their heads and ran out. Helen had to make Belldandy and Skuld what pop and popcorn was. Then they understood. The ads started and a little while after the last one the guys came back with the popcorn and pop. Bell started scarfing down the popcorn, Skuld did the same. The movie started and we were really getting into it. Belldandy and Skuld just sat there, scarfing down popcorn, eyes wide open and mouths dropped to the ground. We forgot that Bell and Skuld have never seen a movie before. I made Bell's mouth and Helen made Skuld's mouth shut. The movie was about an hour and a half long, we came out later and was so excited about the movie, we went out to eat. We decided pizza. We headed home found out it was 8pm and we all sat in the living room. We watched the news, then Keiichi, Morgan, Sayoko, Aoshima, Sora, Ootaki,  Megumi, Tamiya, Kristen all went to the rooms to go to sleep. The rest of us stayed up for a while longer. The last thing we remember, I was cuddling with Alex, Helen with Jim, Devin with Nick and Martin having Belldandy and Skuld leaning against him. When I woke up Alex was poking me to get up so he can move. I did and we got up ate breakfast, then tried to decide what we were going to do today! We thought the movies again but not everyone wanted to do that, no one wanted to go to the carnival again. Then I came up with something " hey guys, why don't we go miniatures golfing!" Everyone agreed and Bell and Skuld looked at us funny. I grabbed Bell's and Skuld's hands and we each waited for our turn in the bathroom, finally about 2 hours later then walked to the minigolf place. We decided to go into teams. In one group it was- Sora, Aoshima, Mishima, Ootaki, Tamiya, Megumi, Martin, Devin and Nick. In the other was Keiichi, Morgan, me, Kristen, Alex, Jim, Helen, Belldandy and Skuld. We thought we could try it in competition. The first group went first then we went. We told Belldandy and Skuld that they will go last until they get the hang of it. I taught the 2 how to hold the golf club, not to hit the ball hard, and now to try to get it in the hole. Bell almost got a hole in one but it decided it didn't want to go in, Skuld on the other hand got a hold in one, she was so pleased. We continued through the holes until we got to the end, everyone took their turn, then when it got to Bell's and Skuld's turn they golfed and then couldn't understand why their balls didn't come back. Helen and I tried to make them understand. They finally did. We tallied up the scores and the other team won. "Oh well" Alex spoke up "hey why don't we get some lunch I know this great Chinese place nearby!" We all said " yeah." When we got there, someone whistled, we looked around and saw Chris and Mark, our firefighter friends, they asked us to sit with them we said " sure!" We got a big table and all sat down, we looked at a menu and I laughed a little at Belldandy and Skuld having the menu's upside down. Helen and I showed them the right way. We all ordered the big family plan with mo tai pan, Egg Foo Young, Moo Shui Pork, Hong Sue Shrimp, Steamed rice with vegetables. Belldandy and Skuld didn't understand the chop sticks so we had to show them. Then they liked the taste of the Chinese meal, they woofed it down. We finished paid our bill and got our fortune cookies, we opened them up and read them. Then ate them Bell looked at me then leaned over and asked me " Candi, what are these?" Skuld asked the same with Helen. I leaned over and smiled " Bell these are cookies, just crack it open, look at the paper and eat the cookie, that's it!" showing her my broken cookie and eating the pieces. Helen did the same and Bell and Skuld looked at each other, then broke it and ate it, they were pleased that they discovered the new taste on earth. We started to get up and leave, but I stopped and asked Chris and Mark " are you guys off, do you want to come back with us and hang out?" as long as we don't get you guys in trouble or fired." They looked at each other and smiled Mark spoke up " ok that's cool, no you guys didn't get us in trouble or fired. You guys can ride with us in the cars come on!" Bell looked at me and asked " car?" I said " car, Bell its like something we rife in to get places , come on!" we all some how fit in the 2 cars and headed back to our house. We got in and offered the others a pop, they said " yes please." Alex started the stereo and put on some dance music and everyone was dancing except Bell and Skuld. Aoshima and Ootaki grabbed Bell and Skuld's hands and showed them how to dance. Alex grabbed my hands even when I had the cans of pop in them. I got twirled around and yelled " Mark, Chris here heads up." Throwing the cans and they caught them and I continued dancing with Alex. Mark took a sip and then got up grabbed Megumi and started getting down. Chris took a sip then got up grabbing Morgan and started dancing with her. I heard  the phone ring, I thought to myself it's probably the neighbors complaining about the music, I danced with Alex by the phone and told him to hold his groove on. He decided to go and dance away and grab Sayoko's hands and started dancing with her. I asked and found out it was Peorth, the women I talked to much earlier in the series. ( well didn't actually talk to I fainted, Alex talked to her) " Hey Peorth, what's up? Who? Oh Belldandy ok hold on! Belldandy, Peorth wants to talk to you!" Belldandy came running over and grabbed the phone saying thanks to me and went to talk to Peorth. I sat down for a sec, then Aoshima grabbed me and started dancing. Belldandy came running to me and pulled me into the kitchen and started shaking " Candi, you won't believe what Peorth just told me? Omg are we in trouble! Oh boy!" continues pacing in the kitchen! I grabbed her shoulders are tried to get her calmed down " Bell what is wrong? Settle down and tell me. What did Peorth tell you?" Belldandy said "My sister, Urd, is coming and I guess she is mad because Skuld and I are living with you guys. So she is coming to visit us!" My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped to the floor and I asked " why would she be mad? That your living with us, it's your wish right?" She said " I know but we have to watch her, she can get mad though we really have to watch her!" I said " oh ok so we better warn the others! what happened to the music?" I look out to the living room and….

                                    TO BE CONTINUED !!!!!!      

            The camera pans over all of us and the screen goes black and " THE END" appears the credits roll and it shows everyone's name and that I wrote it and then goes black again. My voice comes on and the screen says "in the next Eposide!" the Screen shows our pictures and my voice comes on " what will happen when Belldandy's and Skuld's sister comes for a visit, what happened to the music and why is it all of a sudden quiet? Find out in the next eposide –URD VISTING? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MUSIC AND WHY IS EVERYONE QUIET?" Hope you come back and hope you liked this eposide! Bye now! And the eposide ends!    


	5. eposide 4

       Eposide #4- Urd visting? What Happened to the music and why is everyone so quiet?

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

A/N-sorry this took so long, been busy with school semester ending , anyway I hope you like this and I'll post as much as I can. Please R/R. Thanks bye! Also I got the fight idea from the movie Bad Boys 2! I don't usually write things like that ! I hope its ok for you guys, please tell me how you like it!

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ _^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

            The camera shows scenes from the last eposide, my voice comes on and says, " Last time on Ah My Goddess, Goddess up above" Showing everyone's pictures. " we woke up, watched a football game and fell asleep on each other, Chris and Mark the firefighters, were going to be late for work, I woke up and answered the door, Skuld comes to visit and asks to stay with us and Belldandy, we agree. First shopping trip for Belldandy and Skuld, which turned from good to bad and then good again. Helen, Devin, and I pounced the bad guy until the police came. Belldandy used her powers, went to see 2 Fast 2 Furious, Bell's and Skuld's first movie. Got home then fell asleep in the living room sleeping on each other. First mini golf for Skuld and Bell, went to eat Chinese ran into Chris and Mark, ate with them. Bell's and Skuld's first Chinese meal. Chris and Mark coming back with us. The music started, we danced and Belldandy got a call, it was from peorth and now she is freaking out because her sister is coming for a visit and she is mad. The music stopped and everyone was quiet all of a sudden.

We see the dorminatories – it was painted white with a brown roof. We pan up over the house and go to the backyard and the camera goes and finds Keiichi, he turns around and waves his name appears. Then the camera finds, Morgan Le Fay sneaking around the corner, she blushes and waves, her name appears, and then she disappears. The camera looks for Kristen and finds her sitting in the grass listening to her CD player, sunbathing, and with her eyes closed her name appears. The camera looks over to the right and sees Martin, Alex and I were playing with the Squirt Guns, sneaking around the yard the camera finds all 3 of us, we smile and wave our names appear, it disappears, I appear from behind the bushes and get Alex soaked, giggling and hiding again. Alex screams and the tries to soak me but missed and hits Martin, but Martin ducks quickly and Alex misses hitting Kristen, she screams and jumps in the air a little bit. Alex comes and yells " Sorry Kristen" she yells back " It's ok" But stupid me wasn't watching where the guys were and they both got me, I yell and run after them. Martin and Alex ran for it, I ran after them running all around the yard, the guys ducked under the clothesline and didn't stop until they ran into the football game that Ootaki, Aoshima, Senbee and Daisuke was playing football, Martin got whacked in the head and fell down. Alex fell on top of him. Meanwhile I wasn't watching where I was going, I was waving to a guy that I know from one of my classes. I ran into the clothesline and got flown into Devin and Nick who was hanging clothes out to dry in the sun. We all fell over. Devin and Nick were yelling at me because all the clean wet clothes were now on the ground, I apolized, I rolled my eyes, Devin's and Nick's name appears, they wave and blush a little, Devin grabs Nick and gave him a big kiss, meanwhile I get off those 2 and yell " oh get a room or cool off!" spraying them with freezing cold water in my squirt gun, sticking my tongue out then running to make sure the guys were ok! I bent down putting my water gun down and pulling Alex off, he rolled over on his back with his eyes closed. I shook him awake, he woke with a start and sat up rubbing his head " owww that hurt, what happened?" I laughed a little saying " you weren't watching were you 2 were going so you guys got in the middle of the football game, then you fell on Martin!" He jumped up on his feet and pulled Martin out of the middle of the game, then said " sorry guys" They said " No prob, watch him!"  Alex said "yep" and bent down shaking Martin a little, he woke and stood up, looking at himself to check for bruises, he found some on his elbows and knees, shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the water hose, spraying Alex and I, I screamed " not as bad as I tripped over the clothesline and landed hard on Devin and Nick and got yelled at by them about the laundry!" Martin said, " Oww ok you win that would hurt more!" I giggled and as soon as Martin threw the hose down grabbing his water gun ran for it again. I grabbed mine and Alex did the same. The guys that were playing football continued and the camera watches the boys play. There is a pass to Ootaki and everyone piles on him, they wave and smile their names appear. The camera sees Megumi doing cheers for the guys playing football, she does a little cheery dance for the camera, turns around and her name appears. As the camera goes in a window in the living room, it finds Jim playing a video game, yelling at the TV, looks around, blushes and waves, his name appears. Then Jim goes back to his game. The camera turns and sees Alex, Martin and I still with the water guns running around the yard chasing each other. The camera goes out the living room window flying up and goes in one of the girl's windows and sees Sayoko and Sora in Sayoko's room. Sora is standing on a stool while Sayoko is fixing Sora's skirt, they wave at the camera and their names appear. The camera goes through Sayoko's door and down the stairs and goes in the kitchen seeing Belldandy, Helen, Skuld, and Peorth in the kitchen making a cake the camera pans over all the ingredients and the girls faces, then all of a sudden Skuld turns the blender on really high and flour and other dry ingredients cover the girls heads and the kitchen counter and floor. The girls have a really angry face on and ready to kill Skuld, Skuld points to the camera, the others turn trying to smile, their names appear, then the girls take off chasing Skuld. The camera looks out the kitchen window seeing Martin, Alex and I still chasing after each other with the water guns and Devin and Nick chasing after me with the other water hose, Kristen on the grass laying there, the guys still piled on each other from the football game, Helen, Belldandy and Peorth chasing Skuld around the yard trying to get their hands on her. The camera goes out of one of the windows and sees Mahlerin, Jim, Sora, and Sayoko, standing on the porch watching everyone, Mahlerin laughing, she looks over and waves to the camera, her name appears, the camera goes through the porch door and finds Urd in the office talking on the phone, walking and slamming the window because there was so much noise outside from us, she turns around looks up and smiles, her name appears and the her hand covers the lens. The camera goes to a black screen, saying " Written By Candi" goes back to a black screen and then the camera shows Benpai out in the front watching everyone chases each other, sighs, he waves and smiles, his name appears, then the camera pans up and then shows everyone in a position, Kristen, Martin, Devin, Nick, Candi, Alex and Helen in the back. Jim, Morgan, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Senbee in the middle. Megumi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko, Aoshima and Sora kneeling down towards the fount. Lying on their stomachs besides Benpei, Skuld, Daisuke, and Peorth in fount. They all wave and start laughing; pushing, and tickling each other and the people in the back were putting bunny ears on each other. The ones in the back fell forward making it a chain reaction so the ones laying on the ground are on the bottom and the ones in the back are on top. We all are laughing, the screen goes black and the episode begins 

            Looking out then, jumping back into the kitchen with my back to the wall, shaking a little "Bell, someone is in the living room and everyone is passed out! What do we do?" Bell peeked around the corner and shook a little, then looked back a me " its my sister, Urd, she put sleeper on everyone! Come on I'll introduce you!" grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room. There stood a tall, skinny women looks about 24 years old and has the same markings on her face like Belldandy and Skuld's face. She has her hands on her hips, looking at everyone else on the floor, out like a light and looks up to see Belldandy and me walking near her, she smiles, yelling arms outstretched to hug Belldandy, she does then says " Bell, my sister how are you? I heard you live here now with humans and so does Skuld! We have to talk now! Who is this person behind you?"  Urd's eyes focusing on me, and she walks around me a couple of times, Bell still shaking answering " Urd, this is Candi, the one I scared when I first came; but she has taught me many things, and she is also teaching Skuld, in fact all the humans here are! Now why did you out the sleeper on my friends and Skuld?" Urd went around me one more time, then looked to Bell and Urd some kind of magic or something and all of a sudden I found myself up against the wall, frozen and she Peorth snaps her fingers and I pass out. The last thing I heard was Belldandy, crying and trying to run to me, yelling " Candi, no don't let her make you sleep, Candi? Urd how could you? These are my friends!" meanwhile while we were all out like a light Urd used her magic to make Skuld stand up and snap out of the sleeper, she was scared and ran and hid behind Belldandy, Urd smiled and waved to Skuld, Belldandy now crying and yelling " Urd, these are our friends, please make them wake up, I know your mad about us living on earth, but don't take it out on the humans! What do you want us to do? Candi wished us to live here with them and we really enjoyed it! That is our duty make every wish come true and we did!" Urd stands there and nods her head saying " True sister, but you could have told me first before you told Peorth, since I am your only sister!" Belldandy stood there and spoke up " well you were not around when we both called that is why! Now wake up our friends!" Urd shook her head and said " no, I want you guys to come home with me, no sisters of mine are staying with humans!" Belldandy and Skuld eyes opened wide and their mouths dropped to the ground. After a few minutes Belldandy spoke "Urd, why are you like this? Before we left you were running around saying we should always help humans never forget them!" Urd started walking by the door, looking back saying " No, humans are teaching my sisters any earth things, now you guys pack!" Belldandy stood there and said " you know Urd, it was my wishes and I have friends here and we are not leaving!" Urd stopped and turned around, Urd walking slowly back to Bell " yes, you are I'm your older sister and you listen to me I'll get Peorth and have her tell you to come home! Now move it! Belldandy stood there yelling " I will not, I'm staying here! Now wake up my friends, Peorth was happy, we got a chance to live on Earth!" Urd stood there, growling, she puts her hands in the air, making us all float then dissapper. 

I was one of the first people to wake up rubbing my head, looking around and seeing everyone still out. My eyes go wide I stand slowly looking around seeing we are in a musty, dark, smelly prison. I grab the bars, looking out seeing people that have the same markings on their faces like Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. I scream " what the hell is going on?" One of the guards come to the bars and screams, punching me so I fly into the wall behind me, falling on Alex, startling him, he looks up to me "Back prisoner shut it or I tie you up and put a gag on you!" Alex sitting up, looking around rubbing his head, then looking to me and my sore cheek from the punch " what is going on Candi?" I looked down to him, crying a little, hugging him tight " I don't know all I remember is meeting Belldandy and Skuld's sister then seeing all you out then all is blank!" He looked wide eyed, looking around seeing no Belldandy and Skuld, hugging me tight " um, Candi, Bell and Skuld are not here with us?" I looked around, standing up " Oh my god, your right Alex, I wonder what happened to them?" Meanwhile Bell, Skuld, and Urd are walking down a long corridor that was brightly lighten. Urd opened the big giant door and they went through. The room was like a big court room, 3 tall towers, a typewriter to the left, 7 rows of seats. Bell and Skuld look up to the tallest tower and see Peorth sitting behind it, Bell and Skuld ran past Urd and bowed. Bell looks up to Peorth, tears in her eyes and saying very upset " Peorth, we have a problem, Urd wants Skuld and I to come back here and live here but my earth friends made a wish for me to live there with them, which I do and then Urd comes and hurts them. By the way if I may ask, where are they?" Urd comes up behind them and bows saying " If I may, Peorth they totally changed after they started living on earth, their clothes, attitudes, and no one had feelings before they lived on earth. I think that was a big mistake, I think they better cancel this wish and come back!" Belldandy stood up furious yelling " No Urd they asked me to stay and I was the one that asked the girls to teach me things. I don't see the problem, Peorth what do you think I asked you and you said it was fine." Bell looking up at Peorth. Peorth put her hand up to silence them. 

Meanwhile, the guard opened the door and we all got these cold shackles on our wrist and ankles, being walked up, this long bright hallway and finally into this court room and saw the four people. Belldandy looked over, wide-eyed and screamed, tears in her eyes, yelling " what the hell is this? This is no way to treat our friends! Why did you do this?" Peorth looked at Urd, mad " Urd, why did you do that, I did not authorize that at all, and yes I did say it was ok, Skuld to!" yelling to the officers " release those earth friends. They did not deserve that, and grab Urd." The officers did as she said and Belldandy and Skuld ran to us crying we were crying also, hugging them. Peorth looked at us, then to me with this big red splotch on my right side of my face. Peorth curled her finger and asked me to come to the tower, I looked up and saw her looking at me " May I first ask you what your name is?" I nodded and said " my name is Candi, I made the wish for Belldandy and Skuld to stay with us, I'm sorry if I made a wish that got everyone in trouble, by the way where are we?" Peorth laughed a little and said " its fine Candi. You didn't cause any trouble. I'm truly sorry for you and your friends with Urd, she gets jealousy with her sisters. You all are at the Goddess Help Center remember we talked a while ago." I nodded seeing Urd, Belldandy and Skuld yelling to each other Peorth screaming " Everyone shut up!" we all jumped and kept quiet, Peorth sighed and said " ok, Bell and Skuld, you guys can go back to earth with Candi and her friends!" we all cheered, we were so happy. Peorth then turned to Urd "as for you, your punishment, you and I are going to live with Candi, her friends and Bell and Skuld. If that is ok with you, Candi and friends?" We all looked at each other, the girls mouthing  " let's talk please?" I nodded my head, looking to Peorth "May we please talk about it?" Peorth said " ok" as she all of a sudden floated to the floor, standing in front of Urd and the guards, Urd screaming at Peorth. Peorth put duck tape on her mouth. We went to the back of the room and talked. Helen spoke up first " I think it would be nice to have her but do we have 2 extra rooms?" Alex thought for a minute then said " we have 5 extra rooms, we'll be fine. Come on let's tell Peorth!" 

We started walking back and all of a sudden Kristen and Morgan started walking very funny and then fainted. We turned around and Helen and I kneeled down by them, giving a questioned look " what happened?" Helen looked Kristen over and took what looked like a arrow out of Kristen's neck " hey look at this, what in the world?" I heard some footsteps running. I grabbed the one guards gun and started running after the guy, who hit my friend. Alex  grabbed my wrist and stopped me, saying " Candi, let me go, I'll get him!" I looked at him, smiling, then looked to the others, then back to him " no it's my turn, remember Devin, Helen and I got the bad guy, I'll get him, I'll be fine, just watch those 2!" running off. Alex and the others watching me run after this guy down the hallway in a skirt, gym shoes and a gun that I didn't know how to use. The guy looked as to be in his early 30's, brown hair, a fast runner, about 5'4 and skinny. Meanwhile everyone put Kristen and Morgan on the benches and waited for them to wake up. Bell and Peorth study the arrows  carefully, then speaks up " Guys, this was a freeze dart, it makes them pass out then about 3 hours later they wake up, but they can't walk for a while." Alex looked back to Peorth " is this a secure location? How did he get in here?" Peorth looked over at him sighing "yes it is, I don't know him, unless it was an angel we had to fire. We found him planning takeover and we fired him-omg Daisuke! He's back!" Belldandy looked scared, stuttering " you mean, Candi doesn't have a chance? She doesn't know this whole place!" Peorth went over and hugged Bell " I wish she would have let one of us go with her, but we can't do anything! We can wait that is it!" she sighs. 

Meanwhile I almost catch the guy, but he takes a sharp turn and goes down a stairway, I go and follow. He stops just below me and starts shooting. 3 bullets fly at me, 2 missed but 1 got me in the shin. I land on my knees trying to void the pain and continue the chase. He starts continuing down, I get up limping after him. He tries to shoot me again but I duck out of the way. I can hear his guns clicking as it was out of bullets and he drops it and runs, I chase after him. 

In the meantime, Peorth tells the guard to put Urd in the jail cell we were in, he nods his head and heads out. In the interim, he calls 2 other guards, they pick up Kristen and Morgan and the others run out and end up in a room where there are computers all around. Peorth yells " put the doors down and go to lockdown mode. Daisuke is back he hit these 2 girls and one of Bell's friends went running after him, but doesn't know the center. I hope Candi, will be ok?" The girl in front of Peorth nodded, punching in codes. Another girl was watching the security camera and yelled " Peorth come here and look at this!" Peorth walked over and saw the guy running from me, who was limping. Peorth just stared and so was everyone else. Alex spoke " Peorth, she is hurt! Can't we go after them? We know where they are! Please so we can help her?" she doesn't have too many bullets left!" Peorth shook her head " once the doors are locked, there is no way through them unless we use the emergency way, hmm?" she thinks for a minute then says " I think we can, but not all of you can come some should stay here and watch the 2 girls!" Helen and Alex dropped their extra things out of their pockets, then nodded to Peorth " ok we are going, we're ready! Guys you stay here! We'll go with Peorth to help Candi out!" they all nodded and Peorth, Alex and Helen ran off down the hallway.

For the time being, I'm still running after the guy, just catching him before he goes down another set of stairs, I kicked his legs out from under him, so he flies down the stairs and lands on his face on the floor. He gets up after a while, smiling and starts trying to punch me, while I fight back I realize that this was the guard that punched me. He kicks my gun out of my hand and it slides 5 feet away from me. I start punching him in the stomach and the face, he blocks a couple of my punches then gets a bloody nose from me. I sidekick his face, he spins around a couple of times in the air then falls face first on the ground with a red pool of blood from his nose and mouth. I stood there, panting for breath, my leg hurting like hell and I felt like I had black eyes. 

While I was standing there Peorth, Alex and Helen are going through a Emergency Only door, going down a stairway until they are on the floor where the guy tried to shoot me 2 missing me then the 3rd hitting my shin. Helen looked down on the floor and saw a little pool of blood ( my blood) and Helen yells " guys, look here, there is blood on the floor! I wonder who's it is?" Alex and Peorth runs up and looks down. Alex sighs and looks around " I hope Candi is ok? That wound must be really sore!" Peorth bent down and some white sparks came off her fingertips and some blood got picked up at went into this little cloud of magic. Then it mixed up for a while then showed my picture. Alex and Helen stood their eyes wide. Helen smiled and said, cocking the gun she grabbed from one of the guards, Alex did the same thing " I didn't know you can do that Peorth? Let's go find them!" Peorth made the cloud disappears and got up " yes, we all do that. Let's go!" Alex walked to the stairway and looks at the 2 bullet holes in the wall and hen saw the blood on the railing and yelled back to the girls " this way, guys, they went down these stairs, did you see the bullet holes and the blood of the railing?" both girls followed Alex down the stairs " yep come on!" 

Back on the main floor everyone is watching the security camera's to where I am and then where the 3 are coming down the stairs. Belldandy sighs and looks at Morgan and Kristen on the bench saying " ok they should find each other soon I wish these 2 would wake up! I hope Candi's wound is ok!" Keiichi walks up behind Belldandy and puts his hand on her shoulder, nodding his head. " They will be fine." Bell nodes back and everyone continues watching the security camera, Kristen and Morgan. 

As I'm standing there trying to get my strength back together, I start to hear footsteps coming down the metal stairs, grabbing the gun and waiting around the corner. Meanwhile Bell and the rest are watching the monitors, Bell's eyes widened and looked at Keiichi " what is she doing?" Keiichi shook his head " I don't know!" Jim came up behind them saying " she doesn't know if the people are good or bad that is why!" Keiichi nods and turns his head back to the screen saying " I just hope she doesn't shoot any of them!" Jim shook his head " if I know Candi, which I do, she won't shoot them, she'll just hit one of them over the head with it. I know her I got hit for scaring her!" Everyone watched the screens, back down at the basement, Daisuke was still out laying in his pool of blood and I was hiding behind a pipe, waiting for whoever was coming down the stairs. When the first person came down to the surface, I grabbed the barrel and wacked whoever was coming around the corner in the head with the barrel of the gun. I came around the corner after a few minutes after I hit whoever came down. Jim shakes his head and sighing " how did I know she'll do that!" Bell said sighing "she told me, she has had too many people sneaking up behind her, that is why she learnt self-defense!" After a few minutes, I sighed and started limping around the corner from where I was hiding and seeing Alex on the floor, unconscious with a big bump on his forehead and seeing Peorth and Helen bending down by him, shaking him. They both looked at me, breathing hard, wide eyed. I went wide-eyed and breathing hard, crying a little, kneeling down by him the best I could, putting my hand over the bump on his forehead then shaking him a little " omg, Alex I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you guys, I thought it was his friends, coming to his backup!" pointing to Daisuke. Helen spoke up " its ok we understand! Candi, are you ok? Your pure white! Alex won't be mad at you when he wakes up! Candi?" while she was talking, I froze up stiff, the pain from my leg came back in my mind, I wrenched in pain for a few minutes, closed my eyes and fell forward on top of Alex's stomach and was unconscious. Peorth looked down at my face, then looked at the wound in my shin, then looked quick to Helen breathing hard again " Helen, tell a few extra's that we need help, Candi fainted from the wound look its bleeding! We can't bring back both with just the 2 of us. I don't know where the camera is down here, but somehow we got to get the others." Shaking me a little, realizing it isn't going to work. Helen stood up and started towards the stairs " ok but watch these 3 I don't need you hurt if he wakes up!" pointing to Daisuke. Peorth looked up " Helen, I'll be fine, just go get someone, I might use a little of my power to stop the blood, I'm not sure! Just hurry!" Helen nodded running up the stairs and heading back the way they came in there. Meanwhile, Jim and Keiichi was upset and so was everyone. Bell and Skuld were crying  and pacing "omg poor them! What can we do , Keiichi?" Keiichi went in front of Bell and Skuld and gave them a big hug, everyone hugged each other. Keiichi sighed and said " its ok Guys, Helen is coming back up to get a couple of people to help them get Alex and Candi up here! But I don't know how Candi is going to be? Is there a hospital in here?" Bell cried again shaking her head and saying between sobs "yes there is all 3 of them will have to go in there I guess!" she walks up to the security guard and says " You are not going to throw Candi into jail for taking your gun are you?" The guard looked around to the other guards, they shook their head, no, then looked to all of them, smiling, then walking forward and hugging Bell " No I' am not she was brave to save all her friends and everyone else in the building. I would have done the same thing about whacking someone who just came around the corner unexpected if I wasn't a guard!" he smiles to everyone and then down to Belldandy, who looked up at him, crying " thank you sir! Like you said she was protecting everyone I am glad she is my friend." Looking to Devin, Nick and Martin, tilted her head and asked them "Does she always take big risks like this if you guys are in danger?" The 3 looked at each other, smiled, laughed a little, then turned back to Bell and Nick spoke " yes she is! Always protecting her friends, that is one of her big things!" Bell nodded and hugged them. Devin whispered in Bell's ear " Don't worry she'll be fine, she always pulls through!" Bell said in a whisper " ok Devin" 

Helen comes to everyone and sighs, totally out of breath " guys, we need a couple of people to come below and help us with Alex and Candi. Did you guys see it?" Everyone said " yes!" Out of the crowd comes Martin, Nick, Jim, 2 security guards with stretchers and a first aid kit. They looked one more time at the screen, seeing Peorth trying to roll me off of Alex, she finally got me off. Then went by the wound on me, putting her one hand over my wound on my leg and her other hand on Alex's bruise on his forehead and closing her eyes and chanting what they thought it was some enchantment. Bell and Skuld went wide eyed, Devin looked at them shaking them a little " Guys what is wrong?" Bell looked over " Peorth is using some of her power to contain the 2 untill you guys got there, but if she uses too much she'll pass out! We can tell when humans like you guys even though your either passed out or sleeping are in a great deal of pain. But I can feel Kristen and Morgan are in no great pain." Devin pushing the guys " Get down there we don't need 5 people passed out! Go on! But be careful!" They all said " ok" and headed back to where Peorth and the others were. While everyone headed down, everyone else watched the monitors watching Peorth, Alex, Daisuke and I. 

Down in the basement, Peorth was starting to get tired but she continued. When she doesn't see Daisuke is getting up and smiling. Peorth looks over and stops the spell and stands up facing Daisuke and smiling saying "So look who is back it's the trader! I thought you left this galaxy, after we deported you out of here, I see you got your ass kicked by my friend!" Daisuke just smiled and started walking by Alex and I. Peorth stepped in front of us. Daisuke stopped and said " what's wrong, Peorth you don't want your earth friends hurt any more then they are?" Peorth just stood there and smiled, chanting a spell, sparks came from her fingertips and then all of a sudden this cage appears around Daisuke and he can't get out! She kneels back down and continues the spell for us. 

In the Control Room, Devin turns to Bell and asks " Bell, what was that, that Peorth put around him? Can't he still get out?" Bell and  Skuld shook their heads " No Devin, he can't that is a special cage only Peorth can control, Skuld and I can't do that. It's fine!"

Helen and the others get down to where Peorth, Daisuke, Alex and I are. Helen stops and stands there " I thought he was unconscious?" Peorth looks up still chanting "No Candi knocked him out for a while, he woke up and was going to hurt these guys and me but I got him in the cage and he can't get out! Don't worry! About time you got down here!" 

Helen talked while Martin and Nick picked up Alex and carried him upstairs. Jim and Helen putting me on a stretcher and started upstairs after Nick and Martin. The 2 security guys took Daisuke and locked him in the cell next to Urd. They all got to where everyone else was, the 2 security guards put Morgan and Kristen on the stretchers and they all headed to the hospital wing. They brought Alex, Kristen and Morgan in a room together and brought me into surgery. Everyone was waiting in the room because Peorth said that she'll make sure we all stay together in one room. Peorth was feeling week after dealing with Daisuke, Alex and I. While I'm in surgery, everyone is pacing. Alex is the first to wake up, looking around, still very sore, trying to sit up a little in bed. Devin walks to his bed asking " how do you feel, Alex?" Alex laughs slightly looking around " I feel like I got hit by a four by four, what happened? All I remember is looking for Candi and Daisuke. I know Helen and Peorth were right behind me and after I got off the last step everything went blank!" rubbing his head, looks to Peorth, asking " Peorth your pure white more then usual why?" Peorth smiles a little then sits on the side of his bed, rubbing her head, feeling a little low on power " well I was using my magic to contain you and Candi and I had to use it to capture Daisuke. He got up and was going to attack you guys!" Alex grabbed her hand " thanks Peorth, but what do you mean contain?" in the middle of Alex asking her, she just fainted, falling over his legs, Alex very confused, shaking her " Peorth? Was it something I said?" Bell went up to his bed, pulling Peorth off of him, with Nick's help, putting her in the extra bed. Bell turned back around to him " No it was just she used too much of it, Candi hit you with the gun handle she thought you were someone else. She was so upset!" Alex sighed laying back in the bed. Then looking around " by the way where is she? She's not dead is she?" They all looked at each other. Nick sitting on the edge of the bed and told                                


	6. eposide 5

            Episode #5- Behavior? 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^^_^ ^_^ 

A/N- Sorry this took a long time. School started again and been busy with homework. So I'll do as much as I can! Please R/R! 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

            The camera shows scenes from the last episode, my voice comes on and says " last time on Ah! My Goddess. Goddess Up Above!" showing everyone's pictures!       Belldandy's sister comes visit pissed that her sisters are living with us, she puts a spell on us, making us pass out. We were all brought to the goddess center, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are in a big court room with Peorth talking about Belldandy and Urd living with us. We woke up in a jail then I got punched from the officer, got chained up in cuffs and went into the room where the others were. Peorth ordered the officers to release us, and grab Urd. Then as we were heading in the hallway of the hallway. Kristen and Morgan got shot at the neck with a arrow, knocking them out. Afterwards we heard footsteps running away from us, I grabbed the gun from the a guard and after talking Alex into letting me go after him by myself. The guy shot me in the shin. The others watch me chase the guy, limping on the security camera. Peorth told the desk to put the center on lock down mode, so he can't get out. The others were getting mad about not behind able to help me. Finally Alex and Helen under Peorth's lead took a different route to come to help me. When I finally catch up to him, he knocks my gun out of my hands and it slides far from me. I hit him and he gets a bloody nose from me, we me having a bloody leg. The 3 finally coming down to where we were. I don't know the others are coming down the stairs. I thin it's the guys posse, grabbing the gun and hiding around the corner waiting for them to come down. When the person came down to the bottom step using the barrel of the gun, I knocked him out. Then as I came around the corner I found out it was Alex, who I just knocked out. As I was talking to Peorth and Helen, I passed out from the pain from my shin and on top of Alex. 

Helen goes back and gets help from a few people to help us out and they start down. Peorth was using her powers to contain us. Daisuke woke up and tries to attack Peorth and us, she puts a cage around him. The others came down, Martin and Nick pick up Alex. Jim and Helen put me on a stretcher and the guards take Daisuke and headed upstairs. Then the other 2 guards put Kristen and Morgan on a stretcher and alone with the other 2 guards, Alex, Jim, Helen and I headed for the hospital wing. Bringing Alex, Kristen and Morgan in a room together. The others pacing in the room with the unconscious ones. They brought me into surgery, Alex woke up everyone telling him what happened. Peorth fainted. They took me out of surgery and put me in the room with the others, with my leg in a cast and my face black and blue. Kristen, Morgan and Peorth woke up. Urd and Daisuke get out of jail and comes to our room, he grabs the doctor and threats us. Nick tries to play hero but Urd shoots him in the arm. Devin attacks Urd and Urd gets thrown into the wall. Alex, Kristen, Morgan and I crawl out of bed hurt and all going to help Devin and Helen fighting Urd in the hallway. Ootaki goes and punches Daisuke out and I punch Urd hard making her be knocked out but before I knock her out she threw me into the wall making me break my cast. Even though my foot, back and the back of my head hurts I really punch Urd out this time. With Alex's help he brought me some crutches that I could lean on. Peorth healed Nick, the 2 guards put Urd and Daisuke in a special padded cell so they can't get out. Helen and Ootaki fainted. Helen, Ootaki, Nick, Devin, Alex and I had to go get fixed up. The doctor came ad told the other 3 that they needed to stay in bed for 2 days. 

Peorth was thinking of the punishment for Urd and Daisuke would be that they would live with us. I told her " over my dead body" and hobbled to my room. Keiichi visited me telling me to go with Peorth's idea. I told him "no". Then Nick comes in and bops Keiichi on the head. Then Nick talks to me and gets me upset. I go to the garden room and almost runs over Tamiya. Nick tells Tamiya what happened. Tamiya agrees with me about the 2. Nick and Tamiya get in a fight in the hallway and Tamiya punches Nick in the nose. Everyone sees this and start asking questions. 7 out of the 18 of us agree with me. Peorth gets mad and everyone runs for their room except for Belldandy and Skuld. They go and try to talk Peorth out of it, the next morning Belldandy told us that we were going home. We all cheered got checked out by the doctors and had to be called in to Peorth in the court room. Peorth told us Urd and Daisuke and she were going to live with us. The lady doctor told us that she was coming with us to earth we were pleased. We boarded the plane and headed home. When we got home we all fell asleep in the minute we hit our beds.

         We see the dorminatories – it was painted white with a brown roof. We pan up over the house and go to the backyard and the camera goes and finds Keiichi, he turns around and waves his name appears. Then the camera finds, Morgan Le Fay sneaking around the corner, she blushes and waves, her name appears, and then she disappears. The camera looks for Kristen and finds her sitting in the grass listening to her CD player, sunbathing, and with her eyes closed her name appears. The camera looks over to the right and sees Martin, Alex and I were playing with the Squirt Guns, sneaking around the yard the camera finds all 3 of us, we smile and wave our names appear, it disappears, I appear from behind the bushes and get Alex soaked, giggling and hiding again. Alex screams and the tries to soak me but missed and hits Martin, but Martin ducks quickly and Alex misses hitting Kristen, she screams and jumps in the air a little bit. Alex comes and yells " Sorry Kristen" she yells back " It's ok" But stupid me wasn't watching where the guys were and they both got me, I yell and run after them. Martin and Alex ran for it, I ran after them running all around the yard, the guys ducked under the clothesline and didn't stop until they ran into the football game that Ootaki, Aoshima, Senbee and Daisuke was playing football, Martin got whacked in the head and fell down. Alex fell on top of him. Meanwhile I wasn't watching where I was going, I was waving to a guy that I know from one of my classes. I ran into the clothesline and got flown into Devin and Nick who was hanging clothes out to dry in the sun. We all fell over. Devin and Nick were yelling at me because all the clean wet clothes were now on the ground, I apolized, I rolled my eyes, Devin's and Nick's name appears, they wave and blush a little, Devin grabs Nick and gave him a big kiss, meanwhile I get off those 2 and yell " oh get a room or cool off!" spraying them with freezing cold water in my squirt gun, sticking my tongue out then running to make sure the guys were ok! I bent down putting my water gun down and pulling Alex off, he rolled over on his back with his eyes closed. I shook him awake, he woke with a start and sat up rubbing his head " owww that hurt, what happened?" I laughed a little saying " you weren't watching were you 2 were going so you guys got in the middle of the football game, then you fell on Martin!" He jumped up on his feet and pulled Martin out of the middle of the game, then said " sorry guys" They said " No prob, watch him!"  Alex said "yep" and bent down shaking Martin a little, he woke and stood up, looking at himself to check for bruises, he found some on his elbows and knees, shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the water hose, spraying Alex and I, I screamed " not as bad as I tripped over the clothesline and landed hard on Devin and Nick and got yelled at by them about the laundry!" Martin said, " Oww ok you win that would hurt more!" I giggled and as soon as Martin threw the hose down grabbing his water gun ran for it again. I grabbed mine and Alex did the same. The guys that were playing football continued and the camera watches the boys play. There is a pass to Ootaki and everyone piles on him, they wave and smile their names appear. The camera sees Megumi doing cheers for the guys playing football, she does a little cheery dance for the camera, turns around and her name appears. As the camera goes in a window in the living room, it finds Jim playing a video game, yelling at the TV, looks around, blushes and waves, his name appears. Then Jim goes back to his game. The camera turns and sees Alex, Martin and I still with the water guns running around the yard chasing each other. The camera goes out the living room window flying up and goes in one of the girl's windows and sees Sayoko and Sora in Sayoko's room. Sora is standing on a stool while Sayoko is fixing Sora's skirt, they wave at the camera and their names appear. The camera goes through Sayoko's door and down the stairs and goes in the kitchen seeing Belldandy, Helen, Skuld, and Peorth in the kitchen making a cake the camera pans over all the ingredients and the girls faces, then all of a sudden Skuld turns the blender on really high and flour and other dry ingredients cover the girls heads and the kitchen counter and floor. The girls have a really angry face on and ready to kill Skuld, Skuld points to the camera, the others turn trying to smile, their names appear, then the girls take off chasing Skuld. The camera looks out the kitchen window seeing Martin, Alex and I still chasing after each other with the water guns and Devin and Nick chasing after me with the other water hose, Kristen on the grass laying there, the guys still piled on each other from the football game, Helen, Belldandy and Peorth chasing Skuld around the yard trying to get their hands on her. The camera goes out of one of the windows and sees Mahlerin, Jim, Sora, and Sayoko, standing on the porch watching everyone, Mahlerin laughing, she looks over and waves to the camera, her name appears, the camera goes through the porch door and finds Urd in the office talking on the phone, walking and slamming the window because there was so much noise outside from us, she turns around looks up and smiles, her name appears and the her hand covers the lens. The camera goes to a black screen, saying " Written By Candi" goes back to a black screen and then the camera shows Benpai out in the front watching everyone chases each other, sighs, he waves and smiles, his name appears, then the camera pans up and then shows everyone in a position, Kristen, Martin, Devin, Nick, Candi, Alex and Helen in the back. Jim, Morgan, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Senbee in the middle. Megumi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko, Aoshima and Sora kneeling down towards the fount. Lying on their stomachs besides Benpei, Skuld, Daisuke, and Peorth in fount. They all wave and start laughing; pushing, and tickling each other and the people in the back were putting bunny ears on each other. The ones in the back fell forward making it a chain reaction so the ones laying on the ground are on the bottom and the ones in the back are on top. We all are laughing, the screen goes black and the episode begins 

            The next morning, we woke up late, figured it was Sunday. We had our therapy with the doctor. Tamiya surprised us by making lunch. We ate and all sat in the living room watching tv. The rest that weren't hurt or ignored they went out in the back and taught Belldandy how to play football. I told her " once my leg heals and I got this cement block off, I'll play too ok?" she nodded and listened to Martin and Jim, explaining the game. The 6 of us sat on the patio and played cards. Urd and Daisuke were busy inside the house, cleaning dishes, collecting garbage and recycling bring it to the garbage. Peorth walks onto the patio saying " hi" to us, I looked at her and said " nothing" everyone else said " hi back."  We watched Belldandy playing football with mostly everyone else.

            The 6 of us sitting on the patio, all of a sudden water falls on us. We scream and stand up, wiping the water out of our eyes, the ones that played football stops and looks at us. I look up and see Daisuke and Urd smiling at us and laughing. I growled and looked at the other 5 all wet. The others growled and we all looked at Peorth, I yelled " gee Peorth I thought you were going to keep an eye on them 24/7! Some watching this is why I didn't want them here! They don't learn their lessons! Some punishment !" grabbing my crutches ad hobbling back into the house. The other 5 followed me upstairs to change. The doctor looking at us funny asking " what happened to you guys? You didn't get your casts or stitches wet did you?" Nick and I balanced with our crutches and felt our casts shaking our head no to the nurse. She looked to the other 4 and Helen, Devin, and also shook their heads no. but Ootaki and Alex just kept quiet. The nurse told Helen, Devin, Nick and I that we better go get changed before we get sick. Nick and I hobbled upstairs. The nurse telling Alex and Ootaki to go sit down on the couch and she would change the gauze and see how the stitches are. 

Peorth yelling at Urd and Daisuke. Tamiya sighed and told the others while watching Peorth yelling at the 2 on the roof " now I know why Candi said no to those 2 being here!" everyone nodded. Meanwhile the nurse changing Alex's and Ootaki's bandages, the other 4 of us upstairs changing. Devin all of a sudden screamed for some reason, I hobbled out of my room almost crashing into the others all running to Devin's room, throwing open her door, seeing her standing on her dresser, shaking almost white. She looked around seeing something red flowing down from the walls to the carpet in there. It looked like blood. Devin, Helen and I screamed! Poor Devin was stuck! Alex and Ootaki along with the nurse and the others running upstairs including Peorth. Daisuke and Urd were no where to be found, we knew that they were involved. Helen looked around and yelled at Peorth " where is Urd and Daisuke for some reason I know they are involved in this!" Peorth went off and started looking for them and yelling their names. 

After a while, Peorth came back and told us she couldn't find them. The guys tired to figure out what to do because Nick wanted to rescue his girlfriend but couldn't because of the cast. Devin I think understood! Jim started in her room, by climbing on her nightstand, knocking over her lamp, breaking that, her alarm clock, her diary which was on the dresser falling and which opened when it fell. He also knocked her cellphone into the blood pool on the floor. Then he climbed on her bed walking across climbing over her tv, climbs on her low boy and stood on the other dresser where Devin was. She was pleased someone came for her but she was upset because her carpet, her bottom part of her bed, closet, dressers, and book shelf getting destroyed. They started back the way Jim came. They got to Devin's doorway and she was so upset, we were all pissed at Peorth for everything that has happened since the 2 arrived. 

Devin was crying, slamming her door and ran downstairs. Somewhere Peorth saw us pissed at her, she threw up her hands and walked off looking for Urd and Daisuke. We all thanked Jim and he nodded and said " no problem." Nick and I hobbled down the stairs and started looking for Devin, the others followed us down and looked outside. Nick found her and gave her a hug, Devin cried looked up to Nick and shaking a little saying " Nick, why would they want to ruin my room and all my stuff ?" Nick holding her close, shaking his head, half smiling, looking down at her " I don't know, hun, but when we find those 2, I'm going to giver them a piece of my mind!" After a while we found Devin and Nick asleep under a tree in the garden area. We quietly started walking or hobbling out but Nick woke up whispering " at least I found her, boy was she shaking and worried about her things! Did you guys find those two?" We shook our heads no, and smiled because how the two looked cute together. Nick whispered " I want to find those 2 and have a serious talk with them about what they did! And how everyone with either got injured and needed casts or stitches you don't do this!" I hobbled to turn my whole body to him hobbled by him putting a hand on his shoulder whispering back " we will find those 2, we will teach them from right to wrong as for Devin. Belldandy and Skuld has a surprise for he when she wakes up!" Nick looks down at Devin, smiles then looks back at us, whispering " what kind?" I look at the others and Belldandy spoke up " well.. I don't want to give away the whole secret but let's just say it involves her bedroom!" Nick nodded his head and smiled. 

A little bit later, Devin woke up finding no Nick, looking around and gets up walking and finding the guys watching football. Then sees us, Belldandy runs to her hugging then Kristen ties a handkerchief around her so her eyes are covered and guide her upstairs. Kristen slides her door open to her room, I untie the handkerchief and she looks and walks in so happy looking around seeing no more blood anywhere. She jumps up and down and hugs us. The guys downstairs can hear her scream, looks to Nick, he just shrugs his shoulders then looks up the stairs and smiles then goes back  to watching the game. As we ( the girls and  I) are in Devin's room all of a sudden the lights flicker we can hear the guys screaming because their game got turned off. Devin's room's lights were flickering and the door was opening and closing. We counted 1,2,3 and ran out Devin's door when it opened we just made it out before the door slammed shut. Devin, Helen and I were hobbling down the stairs while the others flew down. We saw the guys yelling at the tv, while it was blinking on and off. We first thought it was the guess playing a joke on us, but then why would they be screaming at the tv? 

Then we haven't seen Urd and Daisuke for a while! So we knew they were probably involved. I know it was getting close to Halloween here on earth, but I don't know if Peorth, Urd, Daisuke, Belldandy and Skuld knew about Halloween. The one time during a year that we got to dress up. I was afraid to say anything. Anywho, while we were all standing in the middle of the living room, when the lights flickered again out then stayed out. All of a sudden there are these stars coming out of thin air and this white and bluish color , see through, dark eyes appeared all of a sudden that turned into red eyes, popping really far out so you can see the veins that were red and purple. He made this gruesome face and yelled  really loud " BOO!" We screamed and everyone ran. Nick and I tried to hobble away but we turned and ran into each other falling on our butts, looking to each other then got up and hobbled away to go find the others. We found them huddled together in the reading room. The ghost followed us, screaming and floating right above us. Kristen looked around and whispered " Candi, do you realize we still can't find Urd and Daisuke?" I whispered back " yeah I just realized that too! Where is Peorth also?" Kristen looked around and didn't see her anywhere I looked too and shook my head " no".  Peorth appeared by us and looked around wondering what the hell is going on. She looked up at the ghost and just crossed her arms across her chest and then her eyes glowed a white color then threw her hands forward and a white sparkling light shot from her fingers and hit the ghost making a gray, steel jail appeared and surrounded the ghost. When we all watched and stood up. The ghost disappeared and we thought that maybe he got out. We looked over at Peorth then looked back and was very surprised that we saw Urd and Daisuke in the cage where the ghost used to be. We cheered and patted her back, she put the cage up and tied it to the celene. The guys went back to watch the tv. I go and make diner since it was my turn. We ate then sat and watched the news. We later went to bed.

            The camera pans over all our faces and the screen goes black and "The End" appears. The credits roll and it shows everyone's names and that I wrote it. Then it goes black again, my voice comes on and the screen says "In the next episode" the screen shows our pictures and my voice comes in " What will happen with Urd and Daisuke? Do we dare tell the goddess about Halloween and our tradition? Find out in the next Episode Trick or Treat!" Hope you enjoy this. Have a great day! 

**END of Episode**


	7. eposide 6

                                    Episode #6 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Sorry this is taking forever been busy with school! Please remember to R/R! thanks! We have 4 more chapters left !!!

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

            The camera shows scenes from the last episode, my voice comes in and says " last time on Ah My Goddess, Goddess up above!" showing everyone's pictures. The guys that weren't hurt taught Belldandy how to play football. The 6 of us that were hurt sat on the patio playing cards watching the others. Urd and Daisuke threw water on the 6 of us, soaked us to the bone. We have to change then Devin screamed. We all ran to her room and found blood running down her walls trapping her on the bureau, since the rest of us were hurt Jim climbed and rescued Devin, she was so upset about her stuff she an off. Nick later found her then we found them and told Nick that when she wakes up Skuld and Belldandy have a surprise for her. We show her the surprise and while the girls and I are upstairs the guys are downstairs watching a football game, the lights flicker then go out then when we all met in living room and saw this ghost who scared the you-know- what out of us. Peorth caught the ghost and we later found it was Urd and Daisuke playing a joke on us. She tried the cage to the ceiling, we ate then went to bed. 

  We see the dorminatories – it was painted white with a brown roof. We pan up over the house and go to the backyard and the camera goes and finds Keiichi, he turns around and waves his name appears. Then the camera finds, Morgan Le Fay sneaking around the corner, she blushes and waves, her name appears, and then she disappears. The camera looks for Kristen and finds her sitting in the grass listening to her CD player, sunbathing, and with her eyes closed her name appears. The camera looks over to the right and sees Martin, Alex and I were playing with the Squirt Guns, sneaking around the yard the camera finds all 3 of us, we smile and wave our names appear, it disappears, I appear from behind the bushes and get Alex soaked, giggling and hiding again. Alex screams and the tries to soak me but missed and hits Martin, but Martin ducks quickly and Alex misses hitting Kristen, she screams and jumps in the air a little bit. Alex comes and yells " Sorry Kristen" she yells back " It's ok" But stupid me wasn't watching where the guys were and they both got me, I yell and run after them. Martin and Alex ran for it, I ran after them running all around the yard, the guys ducked under the clothesline and didn't stop until they ran into the football game that Ootaki, Aoshima, Senbee and Daisuke was playing football, Martin got whacked in the head and fell down. Alex fell on top of him. Meanwhile I wasn't watching where I was going, I was waving to a guy that I know from one of my classes. I ran into the clothesline and got flown into Devin and Nick who was hanging clothes out to dry in the sun. We all fell over. Devin and Nick were yelling at me because all the clean wet clothes were now on the ground, I apolized, I rolled my eyes, Devin's and Nick's name appears, they wave and blush a little, Devin grabs Nick and gave him a big kiss, meanwhile I get off those 2 and yell " oh get a room or cool off!" spraying them with freezing cold water in my squirt gun, sticking my tongue out then running to make sure the guys were ok! I bent down putting my water gun down and pulling Alex off, he rolled over on his back with his eyes closed. I shook him awake, he woke with a start and sat up rubbing his head " owww that hurt, what happened?" I laughed a little saying " you weren't watching were you 2 were going so you guys got in the middle of the football game, then you fell on Martin!" He jumped up on his feet and pulled Martin out of the middle of the game, then said " sorry guys" They said " No prob, watch him!"  Alex said "yep" and bent down shaking Martin a little, he woke and stood up, looking at himself to check for bruises, he found some on his elbows and knees, shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the water hose, spraying Alex and I, I screamed " not as bad as I tripped over the clothesline and landed hard on Devin and Nick and got yelled at by them about the laundry!" Martin said, " Oww ok you win that would hurt more!" I giggled and as soon as Martin threw the hose down grabbing his water gun ran for it again. I grabbed mine and Alex did the same. The guys that were playing football continued and the camera watches the boys play. There is a pass to Ootaki and everyone piles on him, they wave and smile their names appear. The camera sees Megumi doing cheers for the guys playing football, she does a little cheery dance for the camera, turns around and her name appears. As the camera goes in a window in the living room, it finds Jim playing a video game, yelling at the TV, looks around, blushes and waves, his name appears. Then Jim goes back to his game. The camera turns and sees Alex, Martin and I still with the water guns running around the yard chasing each other. The camera goes out the living room window flying up and goes in one of the girl's windows and sees Sayoko and Sora in Sayoko's room. Sora is standing on a stool while Sayoko is fixing Sora's skirt, they wave at the camera and their names appear. The camera goes through Sayoko's door and down the stairs and goes in the kitchen seeing Belldandy, Helen, Skuld, and Peorth in the kitchen making a cake the camera pans over all the ingredients and the girls faces, then all of a sudden Skuld turns the blender on really high and flour and other dry ingredients cover the girls heads and the kitchen counter and floor. The girls have a really angry face on and ready to kill Skuld, Skuld points to the camera, the others turn trying to smile, their names appear, then the girls take off chasing Skuld. The camera looks out the kitchen window seeing Martin, Alex and I still chasing after each other with the water guns and Devin and Nick chasing after me with the other water hose, Kristen on the grass laying there, the guys still piled on each other from the football game, Helen, Belldandy and Peorth chasing Skuld around the yard trying to get their hands on her. The camera goes out of one of the windows and sees Mahlerin, Jim, Sora, and Sayoko, standing on the porch watching everyone, Mahlerin laughing, she looks over and waves to the camera, her name appears, the camera goes through the porch door and finds Urd in the office talking on the phone, walking and slamming the window because there was so much noise outside from us, she turns around looks up and smiles, her name appears and the her hand covers the lens. The camera goes to a black screen, saying " Written By Candi" goes back to a black screen and then the camera shows Benpai out in the front watching everyone chases each other, sighs, he waves and smiles, his name appears, then the camera pans up and then shows everyone in a position, Kristen, Martin, Devin, Nick, Candi, Alex and Helen in the back. Jim, Morgan, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Senbee in the middle. Megumi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko, Aoshima and Sora kneeling down towards the fount. Lying on their stomachs besides Benpei, Skuld, Daisuke, and Peorth in fount. They all wave and start laughing; pushing, and tickling each other and the people in the back were putting bunny ears on each other. The ones in the back fell forward making it a chain reaction so the ones laying on the ground are on the bottom and the ones in the back are on top. We all are laughing, the screen goes black and the episode begins 

            The next morning we all ran to either work or school. When we got home, we all dressed up because we had a invitation to go to a costume party they even invited Peorth, Skuld, and Belldandy. Belldandy, Skuld and Peorth didn't understand what Halloween was so we had to describe it to them. They were thinking of their costumes, we had ours all ready since we got the invite since June. Bell asked me if they could wear their goddess dresses. I told them " why not but we'll buy you some wings just to make it look good." They nodded and found that they were wrinkled. Bell screamed and we all either ran or hobbled upstairs and all somehow squeezed into her room. She showed us the dresses and the guys dropped their heads down and sighed and walked or hobbled back downstairs. Aoshima turned back around and said " next time be specific who you need, the guys and I thought that there was a spider or something yucky in your room!" Belldandy bowed to Aoshima " sorry Aoshima I'm just surprised the dresses got like this, please tell the others I'm sorry!" He nodded and before turning around her bowed and said " ok I'll let you girls talk. We'll be downstairs." He walked out of Bell's room and shut the door for us. I hobbled to the dresses that was hanging on the front of her closet door and tired to unwrinkled the dresses but couldn't. Megumi leaning against the door and shook her head then looked at me and laughed "Candi you aren't going to get those wrinkles out! You need to steam them out, Bell, here is the deal you have to put them in the second bathroom and turn on the water hot and steaming. Keep the door close and put a sign on the door saying not to come in! let the steam get to the wrinkles and they will come out! Duh! Candi you should know that you do it all the time with your dresses!" I looked to Megumi and half-smiled saying " oh I know that Megumi, I just wanted to see if you guys wanted a chance to think of stuff for a chance!" 

            Bell nodded and took the dresses and put them in the extra bathroom and started the water up. We walked or to some of us hobbled back downstairs. Bell put a sign on the door, then came downstairs. It was funny to see everyone dressed up except Urd and Daisuke because they weren't going. Peorth wanted to go but decided she should stay home and watch those 2 instead. I went over and told her " why don't you call someone here to watch those 2! You deserve a break!" she nods her head " your right Candi, I'll be back please don't leave without me ok? " I said " sure" and she disappeared into thin air and all was left was a pouf of smoke. 

When I looked at the guys they were already in their costumes. Keiichi was dressed as a character from his very favorite anime series Rhonin Kenshin and Sayoko was the women from the series. Morgan was dressed as a queen. Kristen was dressed as Nene from Bubblegum Crises. Devin was dressed as Miaka from Fushigi Yugi , Alex was dressed as Keitaro from Love Hina. Jim and Helen were dressed as the characters from Tenchi Muyo. Jim dressed as Tenchi and Helen dressed as Ryoko. Martin dressed as a cowboy. Nick dressed as Tomahoa from Fushigi Yugi. Megumi dressed as Mutsumi from Love Hina. Tamiya dressed as Nickolas from Bubblegum Crises. Ootaki dressed as Leon from Bubblegum Crises. Aoshima dressed like Daily Wong from Bubblegum Crises. Sora dressed as Motoko from Love Hina. I dressed as Naru from Love Hina. 

The girls and I got dressed and waited for Peorth to come back, she appeared again scaring Devin out of her wits. She introduced the women and man that was standing behind her, looking scared at the home and us. Peorth said " Everyone this is Mahler and Senbee, I put my trust in these 2 to watch those 2!" smiling and pointing to Urd and Daisuke. Then she snapped her fingers and a puff of smoke came around her and when it disappeared she was in her goddess costume like when we first met her. Mahler and Senbee circled the cage around looking at the two prisoners and bowed to us Mahler spoke first " Hello all, you can trust us. Bell it is good to see you again." They sat and Senbee was looking over the tv remote and pushing the buttons turning it on and off. Then Mahler grabbed the remote from Senbee and turned it on watching some show. Peorth went in front of the the tv and gave the 2 instructions about the two. They nodded their heads and we walked out the front door. 

We had to walk to the bus stop and take the bus all the way downtown. We got to the building where the party was being held. The building was a big hall to probably fit 200  people. There was a announcer for when you come in and a orchestra. When we looked on the invitation we found out that Chris and Mark invited us to a fireman's Halloween Party. Bell, Skuld, and Peorth couldn't believe the place, food and all the costumes everyone was wearing. We go and get something to drink, the next thing I know Alex grabs me and starts dancing. When I look around I see Nick, Jim and Ootaki have grabbed their girlfriends and started dancing. The girls and I couldn't believe how real life some of the other costumes were a ghost, mummy, a Skelton and the killer with no face from Halloween H20! When the dance was done I convinced Alex to have him talk to Nick and Martin for the 3 boys to go and face with Belldandy, Skuld and Peorth. He said fine and went off to first talk to the guys then go dance. I was happy all 3 did dance with the 3 girls. In between Alex dancing with Belldandy Keiichi went over and poked Alex's shoulder and asked " May, I cut in?" Alex said " sure" and walked over and stood by me. Keiichi and Belldandy danced the rest of the song and the next one. 

We all danced about an hour later something was odd. Bell and I looked to each other and then looked around, we looked like we had seen a ghost, but there was no one around like that. Alex poked me and asked " what's wrong Bell and Candi?" we shook our heads to snap out of it then Bell spoke up " I don't know, we have a very weird feeling around here." I nodded my head. Keiichi spoke still dancing with Bell " don't worry guys, Urd and Daisuke are locked away, they are not around." The song ended and I went to get something to drink, then I ran into Chris and Mark and I said " hi!" They couldn't believe they didn't recognize me at first. Then after I said they figured out who I was. They asked the others were and I pointed to where they were standing. When I looked over I saw Jim sticking shrimp tails up his nose. Poor Helen was so embarrassed  and everyone was turning red except the other guys were laughing. 

The other girls were very embarrassed and rolling their eyes. Chris and Mark just laughed and went over to the others to say hi. Everyone was glad to see them. Then Jim was acting very weirdly and then sneezed making the shrimp tails fly all over the place. We couldn't believe it. Everyone including the musicians stopped to look at Jim. We were so embarrassed. Then after a few minutes everything started up again like nothing was wrong. The people were dancing, the musicians playing and the chiefs and workers went back to work preparing the food. 

A little bit later. Bell and I got the weird feeling back and we looked around but saw no one around, then a couple of minutes later, the lights flickered a couple of time then went out. We can hear everyone doing these ear-piercing screams and trying to get out of the room but everyone was running into each other. Then we hear a man's voice sounding like one of the firefighters. Bell and I looked up and saw something flying up by the ceiling. When Bell looked closer, she stuttered and very upset. All of a sudden she grabbed me and dug her nails into me. The others asked us " what is the matter, guys?" I whispered the best I can above the screams and shuffling of people and things. "Daisuke is here, by the ceiling." I look up and this light goes around Daisuke, he laughs evilly and yells " Bell, Candi, Skuld and Peorth, I'm going to get you!" 

Then he cups his hands and this power ball appears and grows in his hands then shoots at us. We try to scatter everyone in the room gets zapped by his power. We all fly upward and then we get back to our feet. We at first don't realize that we are acting like what we are dressed up as for the party. The lights went back on and opened my eyes since I was in my character, Naru, I couldn't believe that I was dancing with Kietaro, I yelled " how dare you!" and punched him one hard making him fly across the room and into the orchestra pit. Jim was having his own problem by being chased by Helen, who's characters were Jim was Tenchi and Helen was Ryoko and they were from Tenchi Muyo. 

The whole pace was under chaos. The guy that dressed up as the murderer from the movie Halloween H20, was trying to kill everyone with a rubber knife. Everyone ws running around scared out of their minds. I saw Keiichi had jumped up high in the air and sword fighting with Daisuke! All though, he did knock him down to the ground to continue fighting from there. I guess the only people that weren't effected by Daisuke's magic was Peorth, Bell and Skuld, but poor them. They had turned white, so they were confused and talking among themselves trying to think up a spell to change us back and not try to beat each other up or try to kill each other. Bell had to go rescue the guy that dressed as the mummy. The poor guy couldn't see and stumbled as he walked and fell right into a pool. When I looked over, Alex was trying to flirt with Sora, she took out her sword and did her sword trick making him fly back into the orchestra pit. Devin and Nick were Arguing. I saw Keiichi down on the ground knocked out and Sayoko was in front of the falling Keiichi with her sword in the ready position. Daisuke laughed then flew up and sat on a beam in the room, watching all of us. Morgan was yelling commands for al of us to do, since she was playing her character as a Queen. Martin was roping and hog tying everyone until he tried to tie me and Sora, then he flew into the orchestra pit along with Alex who they both sat there dazed and wondering what hell they did. Megumi was walking around like her character does totally drunk, bumping into everyone. The Halloween h20 guy started a fight and everyone got into it. Daisuke just laughed and watched all of us except Bell, Peorth and Skuld get beat up and thrown. Some got knocked out. My friends that were knocked out was Keiichi, Kristen, Alex, Jim, Helen, Mark, Chris, Megumi, Ootaki, Sora and I. 

Bell tried to go by Morgan and try to talk some sense in her but she just ordered her away. Skuld treid to talk to Devin and she got through, not to change back into Devin, but to go against Daisuke. The three Goddess got pretty much through the rest of everyone and either flew up to Daisuke or shook the beam to fight him, including Bell, Peorth and Skuld. Devin jumped up on the beam and started saying some magic words and she made Daisuke float up in the air and hit his head on the beam above him, until he was dazed. He shook his head to snap out of it, and cupped his hand and threw a fireball at Devin, making her fall off the beam and land passed out on the buffet table. Martin came and checked Devin, finding out that she was knocked out. Martin took out his rope and hogtied Daisuke making him hang in the air under the beam. While this was going on the butler was calling the police. Bell had stopped the guy from calling and Peorth sighed and said " I guess I can't trust that Mahler at all. I'll be back." Then disappeared. 

Back at our house, she appeared and started yelling at Mahler, Mahler yelled back and said ' I'm sorry I must have falling asleep , Peorth." Peorth just rolled her eyes, grabbing her hand and then the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They reappeared and Peorth used her magic to freeze everyone in the room. Then Peorth took Daisuke all the way back to the Goddess Station and locked him up. She came back and then did a chase with Urd to get her back to jail. She finally secede and brought her to jail. Peorth and Mahler used their power and brought the party back to life. Before Mahler left to go back at our house she fixed the ones that passed out, acting like what they were wearing or just dazed. 

In a couple of minutes, everyone woke up and the party was up and running again. Everyone was back to normal, eating and dancing. The party went on until really late at night so instead of going home we decided to get some motel rooms and fell asleep. In the morning we would go home. We walked across the street and rented some motel rooms. The next morning we got up late and headed home. We quickly ran to a family restraunt and ate a late lunch. We got home and everyone fought over who was going to take their shower first. I yelled and everyone shut up, sighed and said " Guys, why don't you men use the outside shower!" Aoshima moans then grumbles heading downstairs " fine" the guys follow him, before they headed down they all went in their rooms and grabbed new clothes.

As we all go to our rooms and grab new clothes Kristen gets in the bathroom first and starts the shower. We bang on the door and she turns up the radio in there, so she can't hear us. We sigh and slide down against the wall patiently waiting for her to get out of there. We all argued who was next in line we just finally agreed it would be Morgan, Devin, Helen, Megumi, Sayoko, Sora, Belldandy, Peorth, Mahler and I. Meanwhile the guys were running down the stairs half fell down the stairs. Martin continued running and beating everyone else into the shower, stuck his tongue out and locked the wooden door and started singing, and badly. Then they did what we did and fought over the next turn for the shower. Tamiya yells and puts everyone in line for whose turn is next- Keiichi, Alex, Jim, Nick, Ootaki, Aoshima, Senbee, and Tamiya. 

About 2 hours later everyone was done, I went out and got the mail and sat on the couch with Belldandy still not understanding how to sit in a chair even though we told her. I figured I might as well sort the mail out since there are 22 of us. I sat on the floor and made piles on for everyone in the house. I took my pile and went through it, mostly bills, some magazines and a couple things from school. Then I ran across this letter from my aunt, I put the others on the table and Bell asked if she could read my Cospitalian magazine I said " sure" and opened the letter. I found 10 pgs of a letter in there, I sighed thinking to myself " great here she goes babbling on again and her yelling about my life." Leaning back in the leather couch and started to read. Same aunt, talks about her arthritis, life with uncle, her prize flowers, the whole community with their problems, weather, our whole family, that I should go and visit her more or at least call her. " that figures." I thought since she always telling me that. All that was the first 5 pgs. The next 3 pgs were about her bridge ladies all talking to her about their problems every Tuesday. I wonder if the 5 ladies ever know that she tells me all their problems. Kristen looked over my shoulder and read with me but at first she read the first 8 pgs then continued reading with me. She was teasing me about what my aunt was telling, complaining and revealing dark secrets from her bingo friends. Kristen asked " is your Aunt always like this?" I nodded " yes'"  then I read the next sentence and stood up fast, accidentally hitting Kristen in the nose with my elbow and yelling " wholly shit what an idea!" Everyone runs into the living room from my voice and everyone stands there wondering what the hell was going on. Everyone's eyes are bulged out! The screen goes black.

The camera pans over all our faces and the screen goes black and " the End" appears. The credits roll and it shows everyone's names and that I wrote it. Then it goes black again. Kristen's voice comes on and the screen says " in the next Episode." The screen shows our pictures and her voice comes in " what was in that letter? Why did Candi hit my nose? What is going on with her Aunt?" find out next time on Ah My Goddess, Goddess up above. Then the episode is done.          


	8. eposide 7

Episode # 7- Vacation

A.N- Hey sorry it took so long been busy here so haven't had a chance to type the rest of the stories up! I'll be updating every chance I get during the summer. So hope you stay tuned to see what happens next!!!

The Camera shows scenes from the last episode, Kristen's voice comes in and says " Last time on Ah My Goddess, Goddess up Above!" showing everyone's pictures. " Chris and Mark invited us to a Halloween masarade party, they were nice enough to invite Peorth, Skuld and Belldandy. We had fun until Jim was being a snot nose and sticking shrimp tails up his nose. Then Urd and Daisuke show up and ruin the party. He used his power and turned us into what we were dressed as. We were against each other and a bunch of us were knocking out, the ones that were still awake fought Daisuke and Urd. Peorth defeated them and dragged them both back to the Goddess Center. The party ran late so we rented hotel rooms and slept downtown. The next morning we got home and we al fought over the 2 showers. I decided to wait and get the mail, and sort it for all 22 of us. I sat by Bell, who was sitting upside down on the leather sofa, watching tv. I started reading my 10pg letter from my aunt. Kristen comes behind me reads the first 8 pgs then read over my shoulder reading the rest with me. I stood up and my elbow accenditly hits Kristen in the nose, I scream and everyone comes running and stands there and waits for me to tell them why I screamed and why I swore and hit Kristen.

We see the dorminatories – it was painted white with a brown roof. We pan up over the house and go to the backyard and the camera goes and finds Keiichi, he turns around and waves his name appears. Then the camera finds, Morgan Le Fay sneaking around the corner, she blushes and waves, her name appears, and then she disappears. The camera looks for Kristen and finds her sitting in the grass listening to her CD player, sunbathing, and with her eyes closed her name appears. The camera looks over to the right and sees Martin, Alex and I were playing with the Squirt Guns, sneaking around the yard the camera finds all 3 of us, we smile and wave our names appear, it disappears, I appear from behind the bushes and get Alex soaked, giggling and hiding again. Alex screams and the tries to soak me but missed and hits Martin, but Martin ducks quickly and Alex misses hitting Kristen, she screams and jumps in the air a little bit. Alex comes and yells " Sorry Kristen" she yells back " It's ok" But stupid me wasn't watching where the guys were and they both got me, I yell and run after them. Martin and Alex ran for it, I ran after them running all around the yard, the guys ducked under the clothesline and didn't stop until they ran into the football game that Ootaki, Aoshima, Senbee and Daisuke was playing football, Martin got whacked in the head and fell down. Alex fell on top of him. Meanwhile I wasn't watching where I was going, I was waving to a guy that I know from one of my classes. I ran into the clothesline and got flown into Devin and Nick who was hanging clothes out to dry in the sun. We all fell over. Devin and Nick were yelling at me because all the clean wet clothes were now on the ground, I apolized, I rolled my eyes, Devin's and Nick's name appears, they wave and blush a little, Devin grabs Nick and gave him a big kiss, meanwhile I get off those 2 and yell " oh get a room or cool off!" spraying them with freezing cold water in my squirt gun, sticking my tongue out then running to make sure the guys were ok! I bent down putting my water gun down and pulling Alex off, he rolled over on his back with his eyes closed. I shook him awake, he woke with a start and sat up rubbing his head " owww that hurt, what happened?" I laughed a little saying " you weren't watching were you 2 were going so you guys got in the middle of the football game, then you fell on Martin!" He jumped up on his feet and pulled Martin out of the middle of the game, then said " sorry guys" They said " No prob, watch him!" Alex said "yep" and bent down shaking Martin a little, he woke and stood up, looking at himself to check for bruises, he found some on his elbows and knees, shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the water hose, spraying Alex and I, I screamed " not as bad as I tripped over the clothesline and landed hard on Devin and Nick and got yelled at by them about the laundry!" Martin said, " Oww ok you win that would hurt more!" I giggled and as soon as Martin threw the hose down grabbing his water gun ran for it again. I grabbed mine and Alex did the same. The guys that were playing football continued and the camera watches the boys play. There is a pass to Ootaki and everyone piles on him, they wave and smile their names appear. The camera sees Megumi doing cheers for the guys playing football, she does a little cheery dance for the camera, turns around and her name appears. As the camera goes in a window in the living room, it finds Jim playing a video game, yelling at the TV, looks around, blushes and waves, his name appears. Then Jim goes back to his game. The camera turns and sees Alex, Martin and I still with the water guns running around the yard chasing each other. The camera goes out the living room window flying up and goes in one of the girl's windows and sees Sayoko and Sora in Sayoko's room. Sora is standing on a stool while Sayoko is fixing Sora's skirt, they wave at the camera and their names appear. The camera goes through Sayoko's door and down the stairs and goes in the kitchen seeing Belldandy, Helen, Skuld, and Peorth in the kitchen making a cake the camera pans over all the ingredients and the girls faces, then all of a sudden Skuld turns the blender on really high and flour and other dry ingredients cover the girls heads and the kitchen counter and floor. The girls have a really angry face on and ready to kill Skuld, Skuld points to the camera, the others turn trying to smile, their names appear, then the girls take off chasing Skuld. The camera looks out the kitchen window seeing Martin, Alex and I still chasing after each other with the water guns and Devin and Nick chasing after me with the other water hose, Kristen on the grass laying there, the guys still piled on each other from the football game, Helen, Belldandy and Peorth chasing Skuld around the yard trying to get their hands on her. The camera goes out of one of the windows and sees Mahlerin, Jim, Sora, and Sayoko, standing on the porch watching everyone, Mahlerin laughing, she looks over and waves to the camera, her name appears, the camera goes through the porch door and finds Urd in the office talking on the phone, walking and slamming the window because there was so much noise outside from us, she turns around looks up and smiles, her name appears and the her hand covers the lens. The camera goes to a black screen, saying " Written By Candi" goes back to a black screen and then the camera shows Benpai out in the front watching everyone chases each other, sighs, he waves and smiles, his name appears, then the camera pans up and then shows everyone in a position, Kristen, Martin, Devin, Nick, Candi, Alex and Helen in the back. Jim, Morgan, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Senbee in the middle. Megumi, Tamiya, Ootaki, Sayoko, Aoshima and Sora kneeling down towards the fount. Lying on their stomachs besides Benpei, Skuld, Daisuke, and Peorth in fount. They all wave and start laughing; pushing, and tickling each other and the people in the back were putting bunny ears on each other. The ones in the back fell forward making it a chain reaction so the ones laying on the ground are on the bottom and the ones in the back are on top. We all are laughing, the screen goes black and the episode begins

There was complete silence and everyone was staring at Kristen and I. Megumi came up to Kristen and put her hand on Kristen's shoulder and asked " what happened? Your bleeding, come on we should get you some ice!" Kristen and Megumi walked past everyone else and Kristen sat on one of the kitchen chairs and Megumi went into the freezer and took out a couple of ice cubes and wrapped them in paper towels, then handed them to Kristen to put on her nose. Then Kristen told Megumi what happened. Meanwhile Tamiya came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and shook me a little asking " What is wrong?" I finally snapped out of it and said "huh?" He asked again and I said " my aunt told me something sorry about the swearing, I was just surprised. She wants us to come visit her in London, for our break!" Tamiya said " really?" being very surprised. Alex came over to me and grabbed the note out of my hands and read where my aunt invited us to come up to London during our break. Everyone was pleased, they wanted me to call my aunt right away and tell her yes.

I had to tell them to slow down and wait for a couple minutes. Kristen and Megumi came back in the living room and saw everyone jumping up and down and wondering what was going on. Tamiya told them what happened then they were jumping up and down. I asked " Guys, where are we going to get the money from? Our vacation is still a week away." When we looked back at the letter in Alex's hands something fell out of the letter and fell to the ground, Ootaki bent down and picked it up, he looked at it and then handed it to me " Here Candi it came from your aunt's letter!" I looked at it and said " wow my aunt paid for our cruise tickets!" Aoshima game me this look and so did everyone else "wow." I gave everyone a questioned look I knew something was up when I looked at each one, Keiichi, Alex, Jim, Martin, Nick, Tamiya, Ootaki, and Aoshima put their heads down and wouldn't look the girls and I in the face, Kristen gave the boys a cold stare. Then she asked them " Guys, why won't you look at us?" Nick picked his head up a little and started " well when your aunt called the other day after we got back from the Goddess center, well you were still sleeping and your aunt was asking me a bunch of questions. She was asking why were you guys were still sleeping in the middle of the day and stuff like that. So I told her that we got taken to the Goddess Center and got hurt up there by fighting with a couple bad people but she didn't believe me so I said that we got into a accident and that is why everyone was sleeping! What else was I supposed to say, Candi and you girls skipped school and slept in! I don't think so. She asked me when our break was and I told her when and she thought we could use a breather so there is our breather, 2 weeks in London!" Nick blushed then said " well I tried covering it up, but it was hard."

Devin spoke " Nick, you don't tell her aunt that we were at a Goddess Center then tell her we got in a accident! Now she is going to think we are crazy." I sighed and said " ok ok guys chill, I go and call my aunt and tell her that a week from Saturday?" Everyone cheered and ran outside jumping around in the backyard. I went and called my aunt and talked to her for a while, having to listen to her complaining about me not calling her or not writing. But she was happy that we were coming. I told her that we weren't on break until the week after, she said that was fine and we should go and get the tickets right away before they all sold out." I agreed and said goodbye and talk to you soon and thanks again and hung up. She said the same thing and hung up, I looked out the patio door seeing everyone still running around, yelling and hugging each other, thinking to myself, this will be a great break, we need something like this.

I laughed at the guys and then went into the front hall closet and grabbed my coat and left a note for everyone else that I was going to get the cruise tickets, I'll be back later! Then ran out to go downtown and go to the travel agent. I got on the train and then went on my journey. Alex comes back in to get something to drink and saw my note. Then runs out to the others and tells them what is going on and everyone knew I should do it and everyone then played football while waiting for me until an hour later when it started to rain, the guys wanted to continue with the game, then the girls talked them out of it. They all ran in soaked with rain and dried themselves off. Ootaki looked into the closet and saw that I forgot my umbrella, he told the others and they were getting really worried about me.

Meanwhile, I'm running under the canopies, then get to the travel agent and getting in all soaked. I shook hands with a lady by the name of Ms. Tanor, she gave me a couple towels and some tea. We talked and set up our tickets and gave her my aunt's checks and got everything set up for all 22 of us. I told her thanks and got the tickets, then got my coat above my head and headed back to the train station. It was still raining hard so I made a dash for the station just making the train and sat down and caught my breath. For the moment, it was Megumi's turn to cook so she made shrimp stir-fry. Everyone was sitting down and at first waiting for me to come home, but the guys got hungry, they took their plates in the living room and while they ate they watched a football game on tv. The girls sighed and started eating. While I'm on my way home the train gets stuck high up in the air, 5 feet off the ground, because of the rain. Since the train uses electricity and the water was flooding up to the tracks, so we had to stop. I looked out the window and see the water coming up from under us. I couldn't believe that. I thought I would be fine by myself but I guess I was wrong. Thinking to myself " boy am I going to get it from everyone when I get home."

Back at the house, everyone had finished eating and Megumi did the dishes. The guys screamed all of a sudden for everyone to come in the living room and they all did. Alex told them that the news cut in the middle of the their football game, everyone ran in as the anchorwoman said " Because of the rain all trains are shut down, there is one line, train #3 going to the Hinita Apartments and the Butterfield 's apartments that is stuck ad the water is coming up towards the tracks. Let's go to chopper 5, who is above the train watching the scene" Aoshima turned down the volume on the tv, so they can still hear and talk at the same time. Sayoko spoke up first, " oh my god, I feel bad for Candi, what's going to happen to them on the train?" Nick stood up and looked at the window" I don't know they will probably rescue them." Sayoko said " what! Your really helpful right now! Bell can you do anything?" Bell shook her head with facing the ground" no, I can't we have new rules that we can't help like that, right Peorth?" Peorth nodded " yep, unfortunality I know, Candi wished Bell and Skuld to live here but if our wisher is in trouble we can't go and help, we are not supposed to use our powers on earth!" Keiichi and Martin sighed and stood up and started pacing. Devin looked out of the patio door watching the rain come down, thinking to herself " Candi, why did you have to go toady to get the tickets? Why didn't you wait for one of us to go with you?"

While everyone at home was watching the news and waiting for me to come through the door, wanting to help but can't. Everyone in the cars of the train and standing up and getting hysterical some are even calling their families, friends and relatives. I'm standing there very worried and I have no cell phone. I sit down and look for our 2 way radio and find it. I press the button and yell in it " guys can you hear me? Hello? What the hell are you guys, deaf?" Sora jumps 3 feet off the sofa because of my voice and runs and trips over a table and falls face first into a glass table. Jim runs and grabs the radio " Candi? Why did you go by yourself? Are you in the train? What is going on in there?" Tamiya went to check the unconscious Sora, turning her over and grabbing a face cloth and starts dabbing her face, wiping away the blood from her cheek. I started tearing up and listen to Jim then say " I thought the weather would be fine, didn't realize it was going to be sunny all day. I'm in the train, but things are going all bad here, people are upset and calling their families, friends and relatives. The train is starting to rock!" Jim turned around and looked very worried; Devin looked at him and asked "what's the matter? What did she say?" he told her what I said and made her well up in tears whispering " poor Candi" I yelled " Jim, are you still there? Is there anything on the news? How is everyone doing over there?" Jim hugged Devin then said " yes I'm still here, they cut the game short and the news is still talking about it. Everyone is worried about you and the others on the train. Sora tried to grab the radio but she tripped over the table and fell into the glass table, everyone is really worried and pacing."

I sighed tearing and wiping the tears away " I'm sorry to worry you guys I thought it would be good to get the tickets right away like my aunt said, well I got them but now I'm stuck in a train!" just then the conductor told all of us to get out of the train and go on top of the train. I told them " bye guys" Jim then said " wait Candi? Don't leave! Candi? Shoot she's gone! " turning to everyone else, then walking to Sora and Tamiya and bending down next to them " how is she, Tamiya?" Tamiya looked up " the blood stopped but she hasn't woken up yet, how's Candi?" Jim said " not good let's just say that everyone is so scared, I think we should mover her then watch the rest of the news!" Tamiya said "right." Then Jim and him carried Sora to the couch and watched the news. Bell and Skuld stood in the corner, crying, wanting to help and couldn't.

As everyone is watching the news, back in the train, water is starting to come in, everyone in the train we head and climb to the top of the train then as soon as we all got on top of the car, half of it flooded, making us float down the river of water; after a couple of minutes later, the coast guard came with a couple of helicopters and rescued us. By the time I walked home drenched in rain coming through the door, looking around seeing a mess all over the floor behind the couch, everyone was asleep with the news on, the lights on. Sora was waking up and looked at me walking over by me asking " I heard what happened to you, are you ok? Those bruises look bad?" I nodded and hugged her " yeah a couple scratches that's all really! I heard about you, are you ok? How's your head?" she said " it's ok, just got a headache! I guess we should clean this mess up, god they all fell asleep! Wait a minute where is Peorth, Bell and Skuld?" she looked around and didn't see them either then said " maybe they went to bed, I'll go check!" I said " ok" and put my coat to dry and hang my purse up, then grabbed a broom and dust pan and started cleaning up the glass.

Meanwhile Sora goes up to Bell's, Peorth's and Skuld's bedroom and opened the door Bell wasn't in her room, Skuld wasn't in hers, but when she opened the door of Peorth's room she saw 3 people sleeping on the floor in their butan's, when Sora quietly went closer to the sleeping girls she saw they had cried themselves to sleep, she sighed and put a blanket on all 3, then walked back downstairs saying to me " I found them they are in Peorth's room all sleeping, it looks like they cried themselves to sleep." I said " oh jeeze" then threw the glass away. Sora turned the tv to watch the music video's that were on, sitting on the couch, carefully not to wake up the guys. I headed for the kitchen to get some tea to warm up whispering out of the kitchen " yes, please!"

A couple of minutes later I came out with 2 cups of tea and handed one to her then found a spot on the floor, sat there and watched a little tv. I looked over at her a couple minutes later, she was asleep with her cup of tea in her lap. I put blankets on everyone then sat back down by Alex and must have falling asleep. In the morning, Bell was shaking me awake. I rubbed my brown eyes and said " good morning Bell how did you sleep? " she said sitting on the floor next to me " Good, what time did you get in last night I didn't hear you come in?" I nodded " yep, I tried to stay quiet but I woke Sora but a little later on she fell asleep. Come on let's get some breakfast" she agreed and went into the kitchen. Everyone was in there and we all sat down and ate. Keiichi spoke up with a full mouth " Candi, when are we leaving for London?" I swallowed and said " in two days, it's almost Spring Break!"

We all finished breakfast and ran out of the house to either go to school or work, later on we all come home and all that go to school, ran upstairs and studied for all our midterms. Jim ordered pizza for all of us, and we all ate quickly and studied again. Later that night we all went to bed early and went to sleep. The following morning we all got up early and had to run to school to make midterm exams. The ones that didn't go to school, slept in. we got home about 4pm and we all packed for the early morning cruise trip. The guys helped us bring all of our suitcases down by the door. We ate and then watched some tv. Later on in the night, we tried to go to sleep but couldn't so we just watched some tv. I guess we fell asleep because the next thing we knew Bell was yelling that we were going to miss the boat, luckily we were already dressed in our travel clothes. We ran out of the door and just made the boat and put our suitcases in our room. We all shard rooms- Candi and Bell, Keiichi and Senbee, Morgan and Kristen, Devin and Helen, Alex and Jim, Martin and Nick, Megumi and Sayoko, Tamiya and Ootaki, Aoshima and Banpei, Mahler and Sora and Peorth and Skuld.

Anyway, we wanted to look around the ship to see what it offered. We found a lot of activities- pool, swimming pool, bar, slots, exercise room, dining room, an outside pool on deck and a shuffleboard on deck. We went back to our cabins and got into our bathing suits and went swimming in the on deck pool, the guys decided they didn't want to swim in the heat so they played pool inside. We sunbathed for a while, I looked at the boat's brochure to see what was coming up. I looked at the brochure and found out this cruise will take 3 days. I shook the girls awake and told them what I found. The girls couldn't believe it, I told them " my aunt's travel agent must have done something wrong, I hope she set up the place schedule right?" they said " us too" I sighed and laid back down on the lawn chair and continued reading " I think she would have, let's just relax." They agreed with me and all relaxed. I looked up and watched the people go by- a couple older couples, about 2 families with children and about 3 pairs of newlyweds! I watched the older couple play shuffleboard and walk together on a stroll on deck watching the sunset. We all went back in our rooms and changed into nice evening wear and went into the dining room to eat and then do some dancing. They had 3 live bands- one that plays slow music, another did rock and roll, and the last one did salsa. It was about 2am when we got out of there, we all took a moonlight stroll on deck and relax. We fell asleep after we hit the pillows on our beds. In the early morning, the girls and I got up early and joined a exercise group, about a hour later we got in and took showers. While the guys were still sleeping and the other girls were taking a shower, I decided to take a walk on deck and look around more. The old couple from the day before waved to me and wanted me to come over to them. I did and they asked me "my name? And how my trip is so far?" I thought it was just to make conversation, I talked to them for a while. They even taught me how to play shuffleboard! A couple other older couples stopped over by us and introduced themselves and we all decided to have a tournament.

I looked up and saw Skuld and Bell looking sea sick, rocking along with the way the boat is. I put the pole up against the railings and went and helped the 2 sit down on two of the lawn chairs. I told the older couples " that I would be back in a couple of minutes, I have to get my friends some sea sickness pills." I went to the nurses cabin ands and asked her " can I have some sea sickness pills? My friends have it." She got up and wanted to follow me to make sure my friends were sick. She checked them out and gave them to Bell and Skuld then told then to go lay down. They did.

Later on in the day, everyone came to find me. Ootaki asked me " where is Bell and Skuld?" I told them what happened and they said " oh" then the guys went off and we found out later that they found a ping pong table and versed each other. The girls and found a couple shopping store, we also bought some flowers for Bell and Skuld. I snuck in our room and put the flowers by Bell. Meanwhile Peorth did the same for Skuld. When we were looking at the sunset on the deck to see another day go by, we saw the clouds were looking funny! The intercom came on and said "Everyone please come to the dining area there is a thunderstorm coming and all passengers stay inside that is all!" Everyone ran for the dining hall and waited for the cruise director, he came a few minutes later, and turned the mic on " Everyone, listen carefully, there is a bad storm coming our way. So all passengers please stay either in the dining room or their cabins. That is all. Enjoy the night"

Everyone awed and then decided they better eat. I looked over at Peorth, nudging her " hey Peorth, Bell and Skuld don't know about the storm will they be ok?" Peorth nodded " yea, I think the will be fine, the director said to stay in the cabins or in here, so they probably will sleep the night away." We all sat down and ate. Alex brought some playing cards, so the boys and some of the other passengers played poker. The girls and I sat down and talked to the older women, who's husbands were playing poker with our guys. Everyone else was either talking among each other, dancing or heading towards their cabins.

When I was getting something to drink, I looked out the glass windows and saw the wind whipping around and the cruise ship crew are trying to catch the lawn chairs, the shuffleboard poles and the pucks. I felt bad for a couple of older couples and young women trying to hold their skirts down with the wind. There was one your women running on the slippery deck, running after her hat. I went back to where I was sitting and continued talking to the older women. Later on I went over to the guys and told them I was going to head for my cabin, they all said " goodnight" I headed back whipping in the wind, struggling to get the door open and it slammed shut. I tried to be very quiet but with the door slamming poor Bell woke up. I told her " sorry go back to sleep, I'll be quiet. Oh don't go outside there is a bad storm out there." I changed clothes and got into bed, Bell fell back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, I was woken by a hard knocking on our door I stumbled to the door and opened it. The sun was just rising as I opened the door and found it was the cruise nurse coming to check on Bell. I yawned and motioned her in whispering " she's been sleeping ok!" she nodded and I got changed to my exercise clothes, warming up while the nurse checked Bell out. I walked out and ran to the exercise class. Later on the day, the captain made a announcement that we would be arriving in Europe at 10pm, their time but right now there is a movie playing in the great hall. The movie was " The Sound of Music"

We changed into our summer dresses and went to watch the movie. After the movie was over the captain told all of us to pack and make sure we all have our travel stuff. We all ran to our rooms and started repacking. When we laded in the docking area of London, we got off and Nick decides to take out the London Map and try to find my Aunt's house. I told him to look for Rustic Avenue. We found it after many arguments, and rang my aunt's doorbell. My Aunt opened the door and told us to come in. Her house was huge almost like a castle, 3 levels, 10 total rooms including a bathroom. She gave all of us hugs. She asked us how our trip was on the ship. We said " ok." She insisted we forget about our hotel rooms, and that we probably missed our deadline to hold it and stay with her. I asked her if we can pay her since there was 22 of us. She didn't want to take our money but I knew where she kept her money hidden so I would put the money with it from us for the 2 weeks that we were visiting

For all us girls we would have to split 6 in 2 rooms, but for the guys we would have 5 in 2 rooms. Then it wouldn't be hard on my aunt. The guys carried our luggage up to our rooms then we all said " goodnight" to my aunt. When we got to the rooms we had a argument on who was staying with who! Aoshima spoke loudly because he was tired and didn't want to hear arguing and said " ok listen here we go- Bell, Skuld, Mahler, Morgan, Helen and Megumi sleep in one room. The other room there will be- Kristen, Devin, Sayoko and Sora. Now for the guys-Keiichi, Alex, Jim, Martin, and Nick. Now in the last room- Tamiya, Ootaki, Senbee, me and Banpei! Goodnight all" and he slammed the door and fell asleep.

We all hugged and said " goodnight" the next morning we got up at 9 in the morning, ate and tried to figure out what we were going to see the first day. My aunt was funny she said " you don't want to hurry your trip along." Devin asked " what would you recommend?" My aunt smiled and said " how about you girls go shopping with me and for the guys your uncle got free tickets to go see a football!" The guys were so surprised but we agreed it would be fun.

We left before the guys, and my aunt drove with us to the mall, but since we never been to England, we were worried about her driving on the wrong side of the road. She laughed and told us not to worry. Unfortuntality, since it was Sunday the mall was packed. My aunt tried to keep us together but after a bit we lost Devin. We went back and found her in a dress shop. I rolled my eyes and whispered to my aunt "there goes 2 hours" she looked at me funny and asked me why. Megumi headed in the store turned around and said "she'll be asking us about every dress in the store and trying them on." She sighed and then Morgan, Bell, Skuld and Peorth came over to us and Morgan told me that they were going to the cd store and asked my aunt where it was. She told them and they went off. My Aunt turned around and looked at me asking " I thought your friend, Skuld, wanted to look for a summer dress?" I shrugged my shoulders " I thought Bell, Skuld and Peorth wanted some stuff too but I guess they needed to get away from miss shop-alolic." Devin squealed and said " now wait one minute, Candi, you are the same way ! don't blame me all the time."

We all looked through the racks of dresses. The 4 came back after a while and Skuld, Bell and Peorth picked a couple dresses and we all paid. We had lunch and continued going to the stores. Meanwhile the guys took the trolley to get to the stadium they all sat in one row and the game started. They were getting into how England cheers for their teams. The day went o and we all meet back at my aunt's house. Of course, my uncle and the guys complained because they had to help us take bags out of the trunk. What complainers! Even if we got things for them. The guys were picking on us with the fact the boat will sink with all the new clothes we bought. We laughed then teased them " Fine, we won't give you the things we bought for you." And ran upstairs.

The guys stood there dumbfounded then yelled " hey" and ran up after us. We all ran into Devin's room and locked the door so the guys couldn't sneak in, we all opened our bags and looked at each other's dresses. The guys gave up pounding our door and went to bed. After listening to the news on the radio, I looked around Devin's room and everyone was asleep. I sighed and got up went to my bedroom, grabbing my shower supplies and headed for the bathroom, tried to open it but found it was locked, figuring it was either my aunt or uncle. I leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door, took out my book and started reading. It took an hour for someone to get out. I looked at the clock and it was 2 am. I sighed and the person would not come out of the bathroom, I kept on reading. I must have falling asleep because when I woke up I was in my bed with covers over me and Skuld shaking the day lights out of me. I sat up laughing " ok, Skuld, I'm up. Why don't you get the others up?" Skuld shook her head and smiled " the others are up and gone already, your Aunt is downstairs, I'm baking cookies with her." I got up and patting her head, smiling " we always did that when I was your age, I'm happy for you. Where did the others go? Don't tell me they went to see the historical sites" Skuld looked up at me and said " they might have but not sure the guys sounded like they were dragging everyone to a game or something. Are you coming down?"

I nodded my head and followed her down, ate breakfast and helped my aunt finish the cookies, took a hour shower and took my aunt's shopping list and left a note to tell my aunt where I was, I said ''bye" to Skuld and she shushed me, I gave her a look and she told me that my aunt fell asleep on the couch, while watching British tv with Skuld. I went down to the corner market. Man that place was busy! I never been in something like that, I found all the things that my aunt wanted to get plus I had some money left so I bought some flowers for my aunt after putting up with us for a week. I put one in my hair and started walking home, I started humming and almost getting home when I'm crossing at the street before my aunt's house as I'm in the middle of the crossing way. I almost get hit by this motorcycle that's going to fast! Anyway, I get spun around and fall right on my face and the groceries that I bought for my aunt went flying all over the street. The motorcycle that almost hit me spun out and hit a light pole. The policemen saw the whole thing and knelt down beside me as I was on all 4's shaking and trying to catch my breath. He asked me how I was holding my hand and helping me up. I nodded and shaking said "I'm ok, just spooked. I thought it was my turn to walk! I'll be fine in a couple minutes, but my aunt's groceries are gone!" he looked on the ground and saw all the fruit, bread and vegetables squished, and looked back at me and shook his head " It's ok miss, as soon as I'm done here we'll go back to the market and replace all you bought. You were right it was your turn to walk, he did the wrong."

As we were talking and helping me up, 4 other policemen came on the scene. 2 went by the motorcycle, guns ready in case the driver tries anything. They took off the helmet and the girl was unconscious. The policeman told me to go on the sidewalk and wait for him. I looked around and saw a big crowd of people watching the scene unfold. I blushed a little and went to the sidewalk. A older lady looked me up and down and shook her head. She took her bottled water and took her husbands handchief, putting water on it and dabbing my face, hands and arms to clean my scratches. She scared me at first, because she was talking another language with her husband and staring at me, but then I understood what she was doing for me, I smiled and nodded my head " thank you" she then opened my hand and gave me some pounds, I told her I couldn't take it but she insisted. I didn't want to fight with a older women but what could I do? Her husband wanted me to take the money also. I still had the flowers, I bought and separated it in half and gave the one half to the older couple. They wouldn't accept it at first but when I insisted they accepted it. I asked them " are you sure about the money, I don't feel good about taking a old couples money." They wouldn't take it back. I looked over at the biker and saw she was being put into a ambulance and taken to the hospital, the policemen came by me and asked where I got the money from and I told him about the people standing next to me. He whispered in my ear " they know you are a traveler and felt bad for you, so don't fight with them, just take the money lets head back to the market."

I told him " but I feel bad about taking money!" He said " forget about it." I said bye to the couple they wove back. The sun was going down and it was beautiful, he helped me rebuy all the food that I bought earlier, but lost when I almost got hit. He started walking home, I asked him what is going to happen to the biker and he told me once she gets out of the hospital she is getting a huge ticket for not obeying traffic signals and almost hitting a good looking American women. I blushed and said " I'm not going to get a ticket for leaving the mess on the ground?" he shook his head no.

When we got to my aunt's house, my aunt and uncle ran out of the house, and so did Alex. They asked me what happened and just as I was to speak the policeman told them. I went inside to put the stuff down and put the flowers in a vase. Everyone asked me what happened and told them, they couldn't believe it. We all ate diner and watched fireworks on my aunt's deck. We went to bed and got up early. For the next few days, we went to museum's, the tower of London and all the other sites.

During the last week of our trip, it was so sunny and warm so what we did mostly was go to the beach! On the very last day of our trip we packed up the stuff that we bought and we went to the postbox and sent it home ahead of us. We repacked and ate dinner and watched tv. We went to bed and had to get up early to get to the ship on time. By morning, we were racing around eating breakfast and taking showers. We got to the ship and we thanked my aunt and uncle for putting up with us and got on. We got to see the beautiful sunset. For the two days we were at sea. We were good we all played games, exercised, shopped and ate. We got home and started walking home with our bags. Skuld and Banpei were running ahead not wanting to wait any longer to get home which I think we all wanted to get home.

As soon as they turned the corner they stopped and froze, as the rest of us turned the corner we all froze and dropped our bags not believing what is happening to our apartments!

end of episode

The camera pans over all our faces and the screen goes blank and "The End" appears. The credits roll and it shows everyone's names and that I wrote it. Then it goes blank again. Sayoko's voice comes on and as she is talking the screen says " Next time on Ah My Goddess" the screen shows our pictures and her voice continues " why did we all stop and drop our bags? What is going on to the apartments? Find out in the next episode, What happened to the Dorm Rooms! Hope you enjoyed this story. Have a great day!


End file.
